Marcher dans ses chaussures
by Lord-Snape
Summary: Trad. Albus décide que Severus et Harry passent une semaine dans le corps de l'autre afin qu'ils puissent mieux se comprendre...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Marcher dans ses chaussures.

**Auteur** : HPRndRobin

**Rating** : K

**Résumé** : Albus décide que Severus et Harry passent une semaine dans le corps de l'autre afin qu'ils puissent mieux se comprendre mais avant qu'ils puissent redevenir normal, ils devront accomplir un acte d'amour. En outre, ils ne pourront le révéler à quiconque et devront remplir le rôle de chacun dans l'école.

**Couple** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Note** : Traduction à chapitre.

_**Chapitre 1**_

« Sortez d'ici, Potter... Je ne le répêterai pas une seconde fois. DEHORS ! »

Severus plaça un charme de verrouillage sur la porte de son bureau et se versa un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. _Comment Albus a-t-il osé... après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui. Que peut-il tirer de cette idée absurde ? Et avec Potter en plus._ _Sur l'ensemble des élèves damnables et exaspérants que j'ai le déplaisir à leur enseigner, ça doit être ce gamin égoïste. Et Albus veut que nous deux... __**Oh... Non ! **__Peut-être que je devrais mettre fin à cette folie et me rendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis presque certain que ça serait le moindre maux entre les deux._

Le Mangemort espion était en ébullition. Il savait qu'il devait beaucoup à Albus, et s'était toujours dit qu'il ferait tout ce qui lui était demandé par le vieil homme, mais ce... ce fut de loin la simple idée la plus ridicule que Severus avait jamais entendu parler. Il pouvait sentir un mal de tête arriver mais à cause de l'ingérence incessante d'Albus, il ne pouvait rien prendre pour soulager les douleurs lancinantes qui grandissaient. Severus se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et tristement se rappela de la conversation la plus grave et inquiétante qu'il eu avec Albus... et Potter.

« _...comme je le disais, Severus, vous êtes injuste envers Harry. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a été choisi pour ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ne soyez pas idiot, Albus, bien sûr, le garçon a été choisi à cause de ce qu'il est. Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à son cerveau. » Le Maître des potions ricana quand il regarda Harry. Il était malade et fatigué que le garçon-qui-a-survécu obtienne l'adulation que lui-même a si justement mérité, il était quelqu'un qui risquait sa vie pour débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, alors que ce satané Harry Potter..._

_« Assez, Severus. Harry a été invité à prendre la parole lors de la conférence en Défense contre les Forces du Mal cet été grâce à ses expériences et parce qu'il excelle dans se cours. Vous savez très bien que c'est un honneur d'être invité à prendre la parole lors de cette conférence annuelle. J'espérais seulement, que pour une fois, vous auriez félicité Monsieur Potter, mais j'aurais dû le savoir que cela serait trop vous demandé. »_

_« Monsieur, désolé de vous interrompre, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ses félicitations. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut de moi, cela ne changera rien de toute façon... » Les yeux verts d'Harry foudroya furieusement son professeur de Potions détesté._

_Albus s'était assis dans son fauteuil en souriant aux deux personnes en face de lui. Harry et Severus le regardèrent d'un air incrédule sur le visage, attendant la sentence. Ils savaient que quelque chose allait se passer... il faisait toujours ainsi._

_Albus se racla la gorge et se leva faisant le tour de son bureau. Il tira deux flacons en bas de la bibliothèque. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire et ses yeux brillèrent en connaissance de cause. Ce dernier plaça les deux flacons en face des deux autres personnes dans la pièce, évidemment en colère. Chacun leva leurs yeux interrogateurs vers le Directeur._

_« Mes chers garçons, j'ai tout fait en mon pouvoir pour essayer de vous faire entendre raison et de vous comprendre l'un et l'autre. Severus... vous savez bien qu'Harry n'est pas l'enfant insolent que vous prétendez qu'il soit. » Harry fit un sourire suffisant à son professeur sarcastique. « Et Harry, vous devez réaliser que Severus doit maintenir cette façade et ne vous déteste pas vraiment. Il risque sa vie pour nous tous sur une base quasi quotidienne. Je pense qu'il mérite un peu de respect de votre part. » Severus sourit au jeune sorcier._

_« Aucun de vous deux ne me laissez le choix. Je ne peux pas voir les deux personnes les plus importantes dans ce combat contre Voldemort se haïr l'un et l'autre après ce que vous devez faire dans cette guerre. J'ai conçu un plan pour vous forcer chacun d'entre vous à réaliser comment l'autre se sentirait, de marcher dans ses chaussures... »_

Severus n'avait reçu aucun choix en la matière, après une heure de rodomontades et réfléchissant à toutes les malédictions qu'il pouvait lancer, Severus, avec un regard assassin sur son visage, avait ingurgité le contenu de la fiole, Harry l'ayant pris en même temps. Il faudra douze heures pour que la potion prenne effet... en douze heures, Severus serait Harry, et Harry serait Severus.

Albus avait expliqué que leur esprit serait toujours le même, mais tout le reste serait à l'autre personne. Le potion durait sept jours, mais comme toujours, il y avait une condition. Comme si une semaine n'était pas une punition suffisante pour les deux hommes, Albus avait ajouté.

« _Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Cette potion va complètement vous plonger dans la vie quotidienne de l'autre à Poudlard, et avant que vous deux reveniez dans votre corps, je dois voir si vous avez compris mon but en faisant cela. »_

Potter avait regardé bizarrement le directeur, mais reçu qu'un sourire en retour.

Harry était sur le chemin qui le ramenait à la tour de Griffondor, après avoir été mis à la porte du bureau de son professeur de Potions, où les deux hommes avaient décidé de se réunir le lendemain matin. Harry serait de retour dans les cachots d'ici quelques heures, il ne fallait pas que le Gryffondor se réveille dans le corps de son professeur de Potions alors qu'il était dans son propre lit, donc il avait été décidé que les deux hommes se rencontreraient dans le bureau du professeur quelques minutes avant que la potion fasse effet.

_Gah... Je dois être le bâtard graisseux pendant sept jours entiers, je crois que je préfère rencontrer Voldemort à nouveau à la place. Et il va être moi ? Oh Merlin... Je suis foutu, je n'aurai plus aucun amis après cette semaine. Et comment suis-je censé enseigner les Potions ?_

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues quand Ron entra dans la pièce.

« Hé mec, le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de te donner ça. » Harry prit le parchemin et regarda curieusement celui-ci, cela semblait être une lettre moldue, mais qui pouvait bien lui envoyer ? Il vérifia qu'il n'ait aucun charme puis l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'élargirent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture :

_Garçon – Nous ne seront pas ici cet été, alors ne t'attend à ce que quiconque vienne te chercher. N'essaye même pas de rentrer dans la maison, bon à rien. Si tu le fais, je te remettrai personnellement à cette Chose qui est après toi. Et ne pense pas que je ne veux pas. Il est bon de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul qui peut te faire tordre de douleur._

La respiration d'Harry augmenta et il dû se forcer à se calmer. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui allait arriver ? Peu importe combien Harry avait supplié le directeur de lui permettre de rester au Siège de l'Ordre, le vieil homme avait toujours refusé, disant que c'était le seul endroit sûr pour lui pendant l'été. Il avait encore deux mois d'école à faire avant de partir, mais il devait trouver un endroit où aller.

Quand Harry essaya finalement de dormir quelques heures, il tourna et se retourna, son professeur de Potions et son oncle pénétrant ses pensées.

Il semblait qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes lorsque la sonnerie retentit. En hâte, Harry se doucha, s'habilla et fit son chemin vers ce qui serait sûrement son destin. Il descendit dans les cachots et regarda à la fois le directeur et le professeur de Potions.

« Ah... très bien, vous êtes tous les deux à l'heure, la potion devrait commencer à faire effet » Le directeur de l'école avait de nouveau les yeux scintillants.

Tout à coup, ils ressentirent une douleur brûlante dans la tête et perdirent conscience immédiatement.

Albus souriait aux deux corps gisant sur le sol, deux paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent lentement concentré sur lui, le regardant. « Vous deux devrez vous respecter l'un et l'autre avant que cette semaine soit finie, ou plus si c'est ce qu'il faut, et que tout sera prouvé... Oui, ça sera prouvé sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

Merci de m'avoir lue ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Harry, dans le corps de Severus, gémit et se redressa. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. Il se sentait si vieux. Il tendit le cou et regarda en direction de « lui-même ». Severus avait un regard très perplexe sur son visage quand il se redressa à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent mettant une main sur sa bouche. « Oh, mon dieu ! J'ai la même voix que vous ! »

Severus lui lança un regard incrédule. « Bien sûr que vous l'avez, imbécile ! Vous utilisez mes cordes vocales ! »

Voir son corps lui parler ainsi et se moquer de lui fit rire le jeune homme. Severus se moquant de lui était typique mais l'inverse... Il s'arrêta de rire en entendant ce son. Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le rire de Severus. Il se leva et découvrit que ses jambes ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien que par le passé. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à Severus comme étant un homme vieux, mais le corps de celui-ci avait l'impression d'être usé.

Il fit finalement quelques pas et trouva Severus le regardant avec amusement. « Quelque chose de drôle, Monsieur Potter ? » déclara le jeune homme dans une parfaite imitation de son professeur honni.

« On se sent vieux, monsieur ? » Répondit Severus avec un ricanement à peine contrôlé.

Harry prit un moment pour s'habituer à ce son. C'était très étrange d'entendre sa propre voix dans les oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui parut que c'était tout aussi étrange que d'entendre le rire de Severus.

« Hé bien, Messieurs, je vous laisse faire connaissance. Bonne journée. » Albus quitta la pièce sous les protestations des deux hommes, souriant brillamment en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Ça allait être une très longue semaine.

Severus grogna et s'assit lourdement à son bureau. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un accès de colère. Harry dut étouffer son rire en voyant son professeur de Potions agir ainsi. Harry se plaça devant lui et croisa les bras sur sa propre poitrine. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment et regarda son professeur.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Severus irrité. Il avait un mal de tête qui commençait et voulait juste faire une petite sieste. Il se sentait comme s'il n'avait pas dormi la nuit avant et ne savait pas si c'était dû au corps d'Harry ou de son propre sommeil agité.

« Vous êtes assis à mon bureau ! » Dit harry avec chaleur, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux.

« Oh, fait chier ! »

La mâchoire d'Harry chuta. « Comment osez-vous me parler comme ça ! Dix points en... oh ! »

Seveurs ricana au problème d'Harry. Si le jeune homme lui retirait des points, cela signifiait qu'il retirerait des points à sa propre maison.

Harry le regarda de nouveau. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre langage, Monsieur Potter ! »

Severus haussa les épaules et continua à ricaner. Il se pencha en arrière quand il vit le jeune homme se pencher sur lui. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et Severus se sentait un peu intimidé de voir ses propres yeux noirs sourciller dangereusement en face de lui.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Pro-Sna_Pot-err ! Si vous ne commencez pas à coopérer, je vais aller voir Dumbledore et tout lui raconter ! J'irai ensuite dans la Grande Salle et je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour vous embarrassez ! SORTEZ DE MA CHAISE ! »

« Hé bien, vous n'aviez qu'à le demander ! » dit Severus en passant nonchalamment devant Harry et s'asseyant sur une chaise en face du bureau en chêne massif.

Harry s'assit et se mit à frotter son front douloureux. Il se sentait si fatigué. Il regarda Severus en face de lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait dire à propos de faire connaissance ? »

Severus leva les yeux et poussa un soupir mélodramatique. «Etre ami ! Non, sans déconner ! Afin que nous puissions rester ensemble sans vouloir nous écharper, crétin ! »

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent. « Vous feriez mieux de cesser de me parler ainsi ! Si vous le faites en face de quelqu'un, ils deviendront très méfiant, très vite ! »

« Vous n'avez jamais parlé ainsi de moi comme ça ? » Demanda Severus, incrédule.

« Je n'oserais jamais vous parler ainsi ! Par l'enfer, je ne parle même pas de vous comme ça ! »

« Oh, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai entendu comment tous les élèves parlent de moi ! Le sale graisseux. Le Mangemort qui aurait déjà dû mourir aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » Severus sauta de sa chaise et tourna le dos à Harry, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille dans une posture de protection.

Harry le regarda bouche cée. Il essaya de parler à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il regardait l'homme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu votre mort, Professeur, » dit doucement le jeune homme.

Severus se retourna juste assez pour regarder du coin de l'oeil. Ses épaules se détendirent quand il vit la sincérité sur le visage d'Harry. Il prit une profonde respiration et retourna à sa place.

« Finissons-en avec ça. Parlez-moi de vos amis et je vais vous dire ce que vous devez savoir à être moi, » murmura Severus.

_Ca va être une très longue semaine_, pensa Harry.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Severus maudissait Albus et Potter tout en faisant son chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor. Seul Albus était assez cruel de le mettre dans un corps d'adolescent pendant une semaine pour cette stupide expérience. Une fois ne suffisait pas ?

L'homme était certain qu'en moins de 48 heures, quelqu'un remarquerait la différence. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour retirer ce sort. Merlin, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait, le garçon gâcherait certainement les choses là-bas, ses compétences en Occlumancie étant inexistantes. Il ne sera jamais en mesure de cacher quoi que ce soit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Espérons qu'Albus ait une solution pour ça. _Une chose qui étonna Severus était que le garçon avait plus de respect pour lui qu'il ne le pensait. Le jeune homme cachait bien son jeu. Le maître des Potions ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait mentionné qu'il n'aimait pas la publicité, l'attention et la notoriété que lui donnait le fait d'être le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Severus ne comprenait pas du tout le gamin. Avoir tout ce pouvoir et tout ce potentiel sans l'utiliser. Le professeur pouvait sentir la puissance magique à travers le corps du jeune homme et ne savait pas pour quoi ce dernier le cachait comme ça. Le garçon ne pouvait être prodigieux sans s'appliquer, sauf s'il estimait avoir une autre façon de se démarquer. Ça serait logique après les renseignements recueillis lors de leur discussion pour se connaître. Une chose étrange pour Severus était que le garçon n'ait jamais mentionné ses Moldus avec qui il vit. Peu importe combien de fois le professeur lui demandait, Harry évitait de répondre et changeait de sujet le plus rapidement possible. Severus espérait juste que le jeune homme n'ait pas laissé la moindre information à leur sujet à Granger et Weasley.

Severus s'arrêta quand il ressenti un pincement, c'était quelque chose qui lui était familier mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi exactement. Poursuivant son chemin vers la tour avec d'autres pensées entrées dans son esprit embrumé, que devaient-ils faire de leurs hiboux ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de les tromper, les deux oiseaux étaient beaucoup plus intelligents que les familiers normaux. Ce sera une autre préoccupation pour Albus demain. Enfin, il arriva au portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor.

« Mot de passe ? » demanda la Grosse Dame quand il s'approcha d'elle.

« Magyar Hongrois. » Severus passa rapidement à travers le trou et entra dans la salle commune. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne. Il vît Granger se diriger vers lui.

« Salut Harry « Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? » questionna la jeune fille, Severus du faire un effort mental pour l'appeler par son prénom.

« Le professeur Dumbledore voulait me parler de la prochaine conférence. » Le maître des Potions espérait qu'il ressemblait à Harry, mais en regardant l'amie du garçon il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi.

« Ca t'a pris toute la journée ? » Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule et commença à l'examiner, recherchant quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

« Oui, il voulait voir mon texte mais aussi parler des mesures de sécurité. Nous n'avons pas encore tout réglé. » Severus pria pour qu'elle arrête ses questions. Ce fût encore une chose à demander demain, était-elle toujours aussi curieuse ? « Ecoute Hermione, je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière et j'ai besoin de me reposer. »

« C'était à cause de Tu-sais-qui encore une fois ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air préoccupé.

« Non, ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. Bonne nuit, Hermione. » Après cet adieu, il se dirigea vers son dortoir pour dormir un peu. Il ne remarqua pas le regard suspect de la jeune fille.

Severus trouva son lit assez facilement, car il était le seul à ne pas l'occupée en ce moment. Il se dépouilla de sa robe d'école et la jeta dans la corbeille. Il baissa les yeux et se demanda pourquoi Harry avait ces horribles vêtements. Était-ce la mode moldue ? Ces choses immondes étaient crasseuses, deux fois trop grandes. Le garçon était aussi mince que Severus l'était en première année. Il fouilla dans le coffre pour prendre un pyjama et remarqua qu'il était tout aussi horrible, usé et beaucoup trop grand. Secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité, il se changea dans cette chose nauséabonde. Il prit quelques instants pour fouiller le reste des affaires dans le coffre et remarqua une lettre dans une enveloppe moldue, il se fît une note mentale de la lire avant de se préparer le lendemain matin. Il fallait s'assurer que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui irait à l'encontre de cette mascarade. Il se laissa choir dans le lit et s'endormit tout aussi rapidement qu'il ne le pensait, mais compte tenu du fait qu'il n'avait que peu dormi avant le changement de corps, et très probablement Potter aussi, il n'était pas surpris.

Une douleur cuisante sur son front ainsi que sur son bras gauche réveilla le Maître des Potions.

_Il se voyait dans une pièce minable, sombre avec du sang séché et d'autres fluides corporels. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua plusieurs personnes à genoux sur le sol devant lui. Il vu son reflet dans un miroir à travers la pièce. Ses yeux rouges brillants en colère, écoutant l'une des personnes recroquevillées expliquer son échec. Severus savait qu'il voyait tout à travers les yeux du Seigneurs des Ténèbres._

_« Assez avec tes excuses pathétiques, imbécile ! Tu as échoué une fois de trop Lucius. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance pour te racheter. Crucio ! » La douleur foudroya la victime et le masque tomba loin de Lucius montrant un visage crispé de douleur._

_Quelques minutes passèrent et la malédiction n'était toujours pas levée. Les cris de Lucius commencèrent à mourir dans sa gorge et il se mit à virer au bleu par manque d'oxygène. Dix minutes plus tard, le corps de l'homme se détendit, le sang suintant de ses oreilles, de son nez et de sa bouche. D'un geste de la main, le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoya l'un de ses subalternes vérifier. Ce dernier posa ses doigts sur le cou de Lucius pour trouver un pouls et secoua la tête par la négative quand il n'en trouva pas._

_« Que cela vous serve de leçon ! Je ne tolère pas l'échec ! » Les yeux rouges regardèrent tout le monde chacun à son tour avant de parler à nouveau. « Severus ! » La peur couru à travers le Maître des Potions quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry était là dans son corps. « As-tu récupéré ce que je t'avais demandé ? »_

_« Non, mon Seigneur. » Fut la réponse que Severus entendit. Il avait oublié de dire à Harry ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait assigné._

_« Tu as échoué ? Quelle est ton excuse ? »_

_« Je n'en ai pas, mon Seigneur. »_

_Les yeux rouges fixèrent le corps de Severus à genoux. Le maître des Potions remarqua que son corps tremblait comme s'il avait reçu un Doloris._

_« Tu as échoué à récupérer un objet personnel de Potter. Tu devrais être puni, mais... Dis-moi Severus, pourquoi souffres-tu des effets d'un Doloris ? Lança la voix sifflante par curiosité._

_« Les Aurors, mon Seigneur. » Un geste rapide du serpent encouragea l'homme à continuer. « Six d'entre eux sont venu à l'école et ont demandé la permission à Dumbledore pour me poser quelques questions. Ils m'ont intercepté alors que je sortais de mon bureau pour aller récupérer l'élément que vous m'aviez demandé. J'avais prévu de l'obtenir à ce moment là alors que Potter était en réunion avec le directeur lorsqu'ils m'ont assailli. Ils m'ont bandé les yeux et ont commencé à m'interroger sur vous, mon Seigneur, au sujet de vos plans. Ils ont eu recours à la torture pour me forcer à parler. Ils ont abandonné peu de temps avant que vous me convoquiez, mon Seigneur. »_

_« Je vois... Tu seras pardonné pour cette fois. » Lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère. « Tu pourras toujours récupérer ce que je t'ai demandé. Sais-tu qui étaient ces Aurors ? »_

_« Non, mon Seigneur, je n'ai pas vu leurs visages, mais je pourrai reconnaître leurs voix si je les entendais à nouveau. Puis-je avoir la permission de m'occuper d'eux quand je les croiserai de nouveau, mon Seigneur ? »_

_« Ouiiii, tu pourras ainsi tester ces nouveaux poisons que je t'ai demandé de développer. »_

_« Je vous remercie, mon Seigneur. Vous êtes très généreux ! » Severus n'avait pas d'autre choix que de féliciter l'enfant pour sa vivacité d'esprit autant qu'il le détestait l'admettre._

_Le seigneur des Ténèbres reporta son attention sur le reste des personnes présentent dans la salle._

_« Vous pouvez partir. » De nombreux déplacements d'air remplirent la salle lorsque tout le monde transplana._

Severus se réveilla choqué. Il se glissa rapidement hors de son lit et fouilla dans le coffre après la cape de Potter. Il s'enveloppa et quitta silencieusement le dortoir pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée.

Quand Harry arriva à l'école il trébucha, se secouant légèrement en s'efforçant de se contrôler et agir comme le ferait son professeur de Potions dans cette situation. Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers qui conduisait au bureau du directeur. Severus le suivi sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le jeune homme murmura le mot de passe et monta les marches, arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et entendit le directeur lui permettre d'entrer. Severus fut surpris quand il vit Harry tenir la porte ouverte et marmonna « Dépêchez-vous ». Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme ferma la porte et Severus enleva la cape. Tous les deux s'assirent dans un fauteuil que le directeur leur avait offert et donna à l'homme un aperçu des événements de la nuit.

« C'est très intéressant que vous ayez tous les deux vécus l'expérience qu'Harry aurait normalement du sentir au cours d'une des réunions de Voldemort. Je vais jeter un oeil sur cette affaire dans la matinée. Vous avez tous les deux très bien réagi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Harry pourra tromper Voldemort mais il va falloir continuer jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée et mise en place. »

« Autant je déteste l'admettre, Potter, vous avez très bien agit ce soir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'appelle cette nuit. »

« Je vous remercie, Professeur. Je n'ai jamais imaginé comment vous puissiez réussir à lui mentir régulièrement. Juste être là et savoir qu'il peut me tuer à n'importe quelle moment, c'est trop pour moi. Bon sang, rien que de regarder à travers les yeux de Voldemort est trop pour moi la plupart du temps. »

« En effet, » fut la seule réponse que Severus pouvait donner, mais à l'intérieur de lui,il était choqué par les aveux du garçon. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil Albus et remarqua ce satané scintillement dans ses yeux.

« Maintenant, professeur, je ne veux plus vous entendre vous plaindre de moi à être hors de mon dortoir après le couvre-feu. » Le ton de la plaisanterie dans la voix du jeune homme surpris Severus.

Albus gloussa et les envoya se coucher en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Severus partit pour la tour de Gryffondor et essaya de s'endormir une fois sur place. Il réussi à dormir un peu mais d'un sommeil agité. Le matin arriva beaucoup trop tôt. En dépit d'être dans un corps différent, il gardait ses habitudes. Il en profita pour regarder de nouveau dans les affaires du jeune homme après avoir sorti ses vêtements pour la journée à venir. Son regard tomba sur la lettre qu'il avait remarqué la veille. Il la prit et se mit à lire le contenu. Il était en état de choc au moment ou il la termina. Il saisi ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Un fois arrivé, il verrouilla les portes avec un charme puissant. Il ôta le pyjama et examina le corps qu'il habitait. Il fut surpris de ne rien voir d'anormal. Il regarda la forme dans le miroir et médita sur le sens de la lettre lue peu avant. N'en trouvant pas, il décida de lancer un Finite Incantatem sur lui-même. Lorsque l'effet du sort agit tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se regarder avec horreur.

Le corps du jeune homme était littéralement remplie de cicatrices. Les seuls endroits qui n'étaient pas touché par les cicatrices étaient les mains et le visage, à l'exception du front du garçon. Severus allait certainement devoir faire face à l'enfant une fois qu'il serait de retour dans son corps. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ou le garçon pourrait être mort avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le fasse lui même. Une fois cela fait, Severus allait en découdre avec le directeur. Il refit le glamour que le jeune homme avait utilisé, se doucha et se changea. Il était assis dans la salle commune en attendant l'arrivé de Weasley et Granger pour aller déjeuner.

Beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, Severus vit les deux personnes en question arriver et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Tout au long du trajet, Severus pouvait sentir les yeux de Granger le fixer. Elle scrutait chaque mouvement, chaque parole et chaque geste tout au long du voyage. Même pendant le petit déjeuner, elle le regardait. Il essaya de ne pas se tortiller et murmura un « Quoi » à la jeune fille qui lui répondit « Rien ». Il était difficile de manger avec elle qui le regardait comme s'il était une grenouille sur un plateau de dissection.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, le courrier arriva et bien sûr la chouette d'Harry se trouvait parmi tous les hiboux. Elle eu un moment de confusion avant d'aller vers les personnes compétentes. L'oiseau atterri en face de lui et lui tendit sa patte. Quand il essaya de détacher la note, elle le pinça et le foudroya du regard. Il mit le papier dans sa poche et sentit de nouveau le regard de Granger sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça.

Il jeta un regard à la table des professeurs, après d'avoir remercié la chouette en lui donnant un peu de saucisse. Harry ne semblait pas avoir eu de difficulté avec son oiseau. Quelque chose le frappa, Harry traitait son corbeau de la même façon qu'il traitait sa chouette, Minerva le regarda en état de choc quand le garçon glissa la note qu'il avait reçu dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa robe.

Le petit déjeuner était enfin terminé et il eu la journée pour lui-même. Une fois en dehors de la grande salle, il essaya de s'échapper de Granger et de Weasley, mais ces derniers ne voulaient pas le laisser partir. Le maître des Potions essaya de discuter avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre quelque chose de dur sur son chemin.

« Regardez ou vous allez, Potter. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et retenue immédiate. Suivez-moi. »

Severus suivi le jeune homme jusqu'à son bureau et entra rapidement. Il jeta un charme de silence en fermant la porte. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'Harry prenne la parole.

« Je pense que nous avons tous les deux fait une boulette. » Déclara le jeune homme nerveux.

« Oui, votre comportement avec mon corbeau à mis la puce à l'oreille de Minerva » grogna Severus.

« J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle me regardait bizarrement. J'ai aussi vu Hermione qui vous scrutait pendant le petit déjeuné. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ou dit de suspect ? »

« Elle a commencé à me regarder curieusement la première fois que je lui ai parlé. Quand j'ai essayé d'aller au lit en disant que je n'avais pas bien dormi. Elle m'a demandé si c'était la faute de Tu-sais-qui. Je lui ai dit non, que ce n'était pas la faute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Vous avez fait allusion à Voldemort en l'appelant Seigneur des Ténèbres en présence d'Hermione ? Merde ! C'est pourquoi elle agit ainsi. Bon sang ! Qu'allons nous faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Potter, allons voir le directeur. » Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien encore leur tomber dessus.

HpHpHpHpHpHp

Voilà ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de faute, si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et Joyeux Noël !


	4. Chapter 4

Ps. Il est inutile de me demander de mieux développer l'histoire, de la rallonger, etc... Ceci est une traduction !

_**Chapitre 4**_

_« Je ne sais pas, Potter, allons voir le directeur. »_ Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien encore leur tomber dessus.

Harry, dans le corps de Severus, ouvrit la voie en direction du bureau du directeur. Ses pensées étaient chamboulées à cause de leur situation actuelle. Hermione Granger n'était pas facile à tromper. Snape essaya d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

« Qui a-t-il Potter ? » Questionna Harry sorti de ses pensées.

Severus se pencha en avant et murmura rapidement. « Il faut marcher plus vite. Vos robes ne sont pas assez gonflées. »

Harry hocha la tête en le regardant sèchement avant de reprendre un rythme plus soutenu. Il remarqua que ses habits volaient nettement mieux derrière lui. _« Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il fait. »_ Il jeta un regard en arrière et vit que son professeur avait du mal à suivre dans son corps. Un sourire honora ses lèvres. Quand ils approchèrent de la gargouille, Harry murmura le mot de passe tout en regardant Snape. « Dépêchez-vous Potter, je n'ai pas toute la journée. » Ils se fusillèrent du regard et montèrent au bureau du directeur. Bien sûr, celui-ci les attendait de l'autre côté les yeux scintillant.

« Asseyez-vous mes garçons. Je pense savoir le pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux ici. Thé ? »

Tous les deux refusèrent. Severus regarda le directeur. « Peut-on faire vite, Albus ? J'ai des devoirs de Potter à terminer. Que dois-je faire à propos de Miss Granger ? »

Albus joignit les mains et sourit. « Hé bien, c'est très simple. Quand vous retournerez dans la salle commune, vous n'aurez juste qu'à dire Voldemort. Trouvez une raison pour le dire à haute voix. Oh, et Harry, essayez de ne pas être gentil avec l'oiseau du professeur Snape. Demain matin, il suffira de prendre la lettre et de le fixer d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole. Bonne journée. »

Snape, dans le corps d'Harry, se leva furieux. « Albus, vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas dire son nom ! »

« Severus, vous le direz. Au revoir. »

Le Maître des Potions grogna, c'était bizarre d'entendre ce bruit venant du corps d'Harry. « _C'est énervant ! »_

Harry se dirigea vers les jardins à la recherche d'élèves enfreignant les règles. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de points à Serpentard et il ne voulait pas non plus en prendre à Gryffondor. Alors qu'il arrivait à destination, il trouva deux Serdaigles de sixième année un peu trop détendu dans un arbre. « Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre le pourquoi. »

Alors qu'il continuait sa marche, il entendit murmurer le garçon. « La vieille chauve-souris n'a sûrement jamais couché, pas avec le courage qu'il dispose. » Harry jura dans sa barbe mais ne se retourna pas. Est-ce le genre de chose que Snape entendait tous les jours ? Harry garda un masque impassible mais à l'intérieur il maudissait ces gosses insupportables. Il décida de reporter sa rage sur les autres et continua sa traque à la recherche d'une autre personne pour lui prendre des points. À sa grande surprise, il entendit Hermione et Ron parlant derrière un buisson.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit Harry donc il ne faut rien lui dire d'important Ron. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Il avait l'air d'être bien pour moi. »

« La nuit dernière, il a dit Seigneur des Ténèbres au lieu de V... Voldemort. Et ce matin, Hedwig semblait mal à l'aise près de lui. Les hiboux sont incroyablement intelligents.

Harry regarda autours de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le surprenne à espionner les deux Gryffondors. La seule personne qu'il vit fut son corps contenant Snape qui était aussi à l'écoute. Harry fit signe à Severus de rester là à attendre que la paire sorte des buissons.

« Weasley, Granger. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez là-bas. »

Bien sûr, Ron commença à répliquer. « Non, nous ne faisions rien. Nous étions juste... »

« Assez » coupa Harry. « J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit à propos de Monsieur Potter. Je lui ai demandé d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi en ma présence, ça lui a sûrement échapper lorsqu'il était avec vous. Ne commencez pas une chasse d'oie Gryffondoresque inutile, si je vous revois revenir ici vous aurez une retenue. »

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour, bien content de lui, se dirigeant vers les donjons.

Pendant ce temps, Severus, dans le corps d'Harry était assis sous un arbre au bord du lac. Il avait remarqué que c'était quelque chose que faisait souvent Potter, donc cela lui semblait approprié. Au début, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi le garçon s'asseyait ici comme ça mais après quelques instants ses pensées s'évadèrent tout en écoutant les sons de la nature, il décida que c'était effectivement un bon endroit pour réfléchir. Il aimait le silence et le confort de ses appartements privés, mais le bruit de la nature semblait faciliter à ouvrir son esprit.

Il fût interrompu dans ses réflexions quand il sentit quelque chose frapper son dos. Il tourna la tête pour voir deux gryffondors, Granger et Weasley.

« Hé, Harry, à quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Ron.

Severus secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Hermione avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux demanda : « Est-ce que c'est à propos de Tu-sais-qui ? »

Severus grignota sa lèvre inférieure comme il avait déjà vu le garçon le faire. « N'est-ce pas toujours pratiquement la faute de Voldemort ? » Severus sentit qu'il méritait une médaille pour avoir utilisé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la première fois en vingt ans. Il se sentait étrangement libéré. Il était également content de constater que Granger s'était détendue mais il se doutait qu'elle garderait un oeil sur lui. « Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai dû passer beaucoup de temps avec Snape. C'est difficile de travailler avec lui. »

Hermione sourit et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Je sais, ça doit être dur. »

Severus dû garder toute sa volonté pour ne pas broncher au toucher. Ca faisait un moment que quelqu'un avait essayé de le réconforter. C'était... agréable. Il pensa que c'était ça d'avoir des amis et non seulement des connaissances.

« Hé les gars, alerte furet. » Fît Ron à voix basse. Severus leva les yeux pour voir Draco, Vincent et Gregory venir vers eux. Il pensa que la meilleure façon de se sortir de cette situation était d'agir comme avec les maraudeurs de son temps. Il sortit sa baguette instantanément.

Le serpentard blond s'approcha tout en ricanant, ses yeux fixés en permanence son visage. « Ne serait-ce pas Potty avec son animal de compagnie sang de bourbe et la belette ? »

Severus pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy. « Tu n'es qu'un sale trouillard Malefoy. Dégage. »

Le serpentard pointa sa baguette sur Severus et murmura une malédiction mais ce dernier la bloqua facilement et lui renvoya un sort. Draco eut soudain un grand sourire sur son visage et prit la main de Ron.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Bien mieux que d'habitude. Hé bien, je m'en vais. Bonne journée ! »

Ron et Hermione regardait la scène, incrédule.

Ron se tourna vers Severus. « Qu'as-tu fais ? Je sais que tu as appris quelques mauvais sorts ces derniers temps. Je pensais que tu aurais pu les utiliser.»

Severus soupira. « Snape m'a appris ce sort pour que je puisse me défendre contre eux. Je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation. Malefoy est beaucoup mieux joyeux. J'espère qu'il sera coincé ainsi pour un moment. »

Ron roula des yeux. Il avait espéré une riposte sanglante.

Séverus leva les yeux mentalement. « Pourquoi ne partirions-nous pas ? Je ne veux pas être là quand Malefoy se rendra compte qu'il t'a serré la main, Ron. »

Les trois Gryffondors retournèrent à la tour en silence.

Severus espérait juste que Potter ne s'attirait pas des ennuis avec son corps. Ce jeu que le directeur leur forçait à jouer, il détestait ça de tout son être. Demain est un autre jour mais il avait franchement pas hâte de s'asseoir dans la classe d'Harry. Il avait déjà été étudiant, mais il était professeur aujourd'hui. De plus, maintenant, il était en colère contre lui-même pour commencer à comprendre Potter et de penser à lui comme un être humain. Mais par-dessus tout, il réalisa qu'il avait l'impossibilité d'avoir un verre de whisky pur feu la nuit avant de se coucher. Sa grande salle de bain lui manquait aussi. Une seule chose ne lui manquait pas, c'était d'entendre le son de ses os vieillissants.

HpHpHpHpHp

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Harry retourna vers l'école après d'avoir parlé à Ron et à Hermione. Son agacement envers Dumbledore et ses amis était retombé, les Serdaigles ayant perdu 50 points ainsi que 70 points pour les Poufsouffle. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, il avait beaucoup plus de choses à penser maintenant. Sentant qu'il avait suffisamment torturé les étudiants pour la journée, il se dirigea vers les cachots. Il marchait dans les couloirs en s'assurant qu'il aille assez vite pour faire voler sa cape correctement, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il s'arrêta et pivota pour faire face à cette personne qui se précipitait vers lui, c'était Pomfresh, avec un parchemin dans la main.

« Professeur Snape, je suis contente de vous trouver avant que vous vous barricadiez dans votre laboratoire. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Pomfresh ? » Répondit Harry en regardant fixement les étudiants flâner autours d'eux.

« Il me manque certaines potions, pourriez-vous me les préparer ? » Pomfresh tendit à Harry la liste qu'il ouvrit et regarda les potions nécessaires.

« Bien sûr, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des devoirs à corriger. »

« Je vous remercie, Professeur Snape. »

Avec un bref signe de tête, Harry continua son chemin vers les cachots et son bureau. C'était un moment surréaliste, avoir son propre bureau, l'idée était fort séduisante.

Harry arriva à son bureau sans rencontrer d'autres personnes. Une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur, il tourna son attention vers le monticule de devoirs en attente d'être corrigés. Il regarda l'agenda de Snape pour voir quelles classes il devait enseigner dans la matinée le lendemain. Il avait les premières années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle après le petit déjeuner. Ensuite les quatrièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor pour deux heures, puis ceux de deuxièmes années. Après le déjeuner, il avait la classe de sixième année des NEWT, les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle pour une seule leçon et la dernière classe était les Serpentards et les Gryffondores de troisième année. Quel plaisir ! Harry fouilla dans la pile et tira les devoirs pour ces classes.

Harry commença avec les devoirs des étudiants de première année et rassembla les ouvrages de référence nécessaires pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Il savait que ses connaissances en potions étaient limités, il pria pour que ses corrections soient à peu près identiques à ceux de Snape, il ne voulait pas ruiner la réputation de l'homme dans son domaine. Il savait, par les différents livres et revues que le Professeur McGonagall lui avait envoyé pendant l'été de sa cinquième année que Snape était très respecté parmi ses pairs. Harry se demanda si le fait d'être un Mangemort avait une incidence sur sa réputation. Probablement pas, la plupart des Maîtres des Potions les plus accomplis au cours des années antérieures avaient fait des choses bien plus horribles comparé à Snape. En fait, si Harry y réfléchissait un peu plus, son professeur avait probablement plus de moralité que ses prédécesseurs.

Le devoir des premières années était sur l'utilisation des chrysopes en potion. Harry regarda rapidement les informations et constata qu'il connaissait toutes les utilisations suite à ses révisions de l'été. Malheureusement Snape avait refusé de le laisser entrer dans la classe des NEWT niveau Potions. « _Hé bien, je vois que tout ce que j'ai révisé ne sera pas un gaspillage complet. Maintenant, espérons que je sois assez méchant dans mes corrections pour me faire passer pour Snape. »_ pensa Harry alors qu'il ouvrait le flacon d'encre rouge, saisissant une plume et commença à barbouiller les devoirs avec des remarques. Il essaya de son mieux pour imiter les gribouillages de son professeur, il espérait que personne ne le remarque et se fit une note mentale pour trouver un sort pour copier l'écriture de l'homme. Il avait la classe des 7ème année des NEWT dans la semaine et Malfoy serait certainement capable de remarquer la différence d'écriture.

Lentement, il termina les devoirs pour les cours du lundi et commença à faire ceux pour les autres jours. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi Snape considérait ses élèves comme des imbéciles. Certaines choses que les étudiants avaient écrites dans leurs journaux étaient ridicules. Harry sentit une forte poussée de honte quand il réalisa qui lui même écrivait des torchons. Contrairement aux étudiants ici, il savait qu'il ne cherchait pas la difficulté. En plus, il était difficile de faire un effort quand il n'y avait pas d'encouragement à le faire. Il savait que l'enseignement était dur et son respect pour ses professeurs, à la fois moldus et sorciers, monta de plusieurs crans.

Une fois qu'il eut corrigé les devoirs, l'heure du déjeuner était largement passé et Harry sentit son estomac gargouiller. Il ne savait pas si Snape convoquait les elfes de maison dans son bureau donc il décida d'aller directement aux cuisines pour obtenir quelque chose à manger, de toute façon, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de convoquer un elfe de maison. Il marcha dans les couloirs une fois de plus, débusquant à chaque détours les couples d'amoureux qui se cachaient derrière les statues. Toutes les maisons, sauf Serpentard, avaient perdu énormément de points. Des éclats de voix attira son attention, il suivit donc la source du bruit. Ce qu'il vit le surpris et l'irrita. Un groupe de garçon de troisième année de Gryffondor entourait deux élèves de Serpentard. Harry essaya d'identifier les deux étudiants. Il s'avérait que ces deux jeunes hommes étaient McNichols et Anderson, deux premières années.

« Sale Mangemort, nous allons vous donner ce que vous méritez ! » Cria un Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns aux deux Serpentards. Harry venait de se rappeler que la famille du garçon avait été tuée lors d'une attaque au cours de l'été et était maintenant sous tutelle de Poudlard jusqu'à sa majorité.

« Vous ne pourrez plus nuire aux autres familles, salauds ! » Cria un autre Gryffondor.

Une rage explosa en lui pour la première fois en sept ans, il comprenait Snape maintenant, il comprenait enfin la position de l'homme par rapport aux élèves de sa maison. Le jeune homme était heureux de n'avoir jamais agit comme le faisait actuellement ses camarades. Ouais, il existait quelques Seprentards qu'il détestait avec passion, comme Malfoy, mais il ne s'était jamais ligué contre eux avec le reste de ses amis. Il allait mettre un terme à cela et faire des plans pour faire cesser les agressions futures. Ces deux Serpentards n'étaient encore que des enfants et ne venaient pas d'une familles qui soutenaient Voldemort.

« 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour une telle lâcheté, votre directrice de maison sera honteuse d'entendre parler de cela. M. Anderson, M. McNichols retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement. » Harry voulait que les deux premières années soient hors de portée, juste au cas où si un des Gryffondors osaient lancer un sort en sa présence. Une fois qu'ils aient disparu de sa vue, il tourna son attention aux sept mécréants. « Ainsi, les grands et héroïques Gryffondors ressentent le besoin de chasser les Mangemorts, » dit-il à voix basse. « Le courage des Gryffondors nécessite sept personnes pour se liguer contre deux enfants de onze ans avec très peu de connaissances en magie. Vous aurez une détention de deux semaines avec moi-même, Rusard et le professeur McGonagall. Retournez à votre dortoir tout de suite ! »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous réprimander, vous êtes un Mangemort, c'est mon père qui l'a dit ! « Hurla un des sept garçons à Harry.

« Si je l'étais mon garçon, tu crois que je serais ici en tant que professeur ? Le directeur refuserait d'employer un Mangemort. »

« Vous avez eu un procès ! »

« Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne connaissez pas ou que vous ne comprenez pas. Une autre centaine de points en moins à Gryffondor pour diffamation et je vais en parler à votre Directrice de maison au sujet de votre comportement. Je vous suggère de changer votre attitude. Maintenant partez ! »

Toutes pensées de nourriture avaient disparue en regardant les sept Gryffondors courir vers leur dortoir. Uns fois qu'ils étaient complètement hors de vue, il pivota et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall. Il frappa à la porte dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse. Il entendit « Entrez » et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Severus, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Minerva le fixant bizarrement. Harry devina que Snape ne venait jamais ici.

Harry donna ce qu'il espérait être un regard dérobé à la chambre. Il se dirigea vers elle et tapota pour gagner son attention sur le nombre total de points. Il regarda son visage et lui fit un petit sourire quand elle le foudroya du regard.

« Bien, maintenant que vous avez jubilé, Severus, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous venez de prendre 200 points à ma maison ? » Il pouvait voir ses griffes sortirent.

« Il semble que le courage des Gryffondors manque ces jours-ci, Minerva. » Ricana Harry à sa Directrice de maison. « Sept de vos élèves, un groupe de garçon de troisième année, ont décidé de se liguer contre deux de mes premières années. Ils les ont accusé d'être des Mangemorts et avait l'intention de les punir pour les crimes des autres. Est-ce là des actions d'un vrai Gryffondor, Minerva ?

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas, Severus. » Le visage de Minerva était pincé en signe de désapprobation. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« En effet, l'un de vos charmants élèves a décidé de monter la barre plus haut pour ainsi dire. Sa réponse à mes ordres a été je cite : « Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous réprimander, vous êtes un Mangemort, c'est mon père qui l'a dit ! » Je pense que c'était M. Miller. J'ai ensuite retiré 100 autres points. Je leur ai donné deux semaines de détention en alternance avec vous, Rusard et moi-même. Si vous souhaitez les punir davantage, n'hésitez pas. »

« J'en ai bien l'intention ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir informé de ce fait, Severus. Veuillez accepter mes excuses. » Minerva lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry sourit et retourna dans les cachots pour regarder les plans de cours de Snape. Il aurait voulu être une mouche dans la salle commune pour voir exploser McGonagall. Peut-être que Snape était là et serait prêt à tout lui raconter plus tard. Harry rentra dans son bureau et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche des plans de cours de Snape. Il trouva un planning et regarda pour les classes du lundi. Les premières années devaient faire une potion de ratatinage, qui était la première potion qu'il avait appris il y a sept ans. Il vérifia si Snape n'avait pas de note, il ne se souvenait pas que son professeur regardait vers son pupitre pendant le cours. Il supposait que l'homme savait probablement tout par coeur lorsqu'il s'agissait de potions.

Il regarda à tout hasard dans le secrétaire dans la classe et trouva quelques papiers. Il retourna dans son bureau et mis de côté les potions que Snape avait prévu pour ses classes. Il espérait bien faire avec les méthodes d'enseignement habituel de l'homme. Il espérait pouvoir parler à celui-ci dans la matinée avant que les cours ne commencent. Son prochain rendez-vous avec l'homme n'était que le mercredi dans la salle sur demande après le dîner. Jetant un regard au planning, son professeur avait noté les antidotes utiles en cas de besoin. Harry alla dans la réserve à la recherche de ces antidotes. Snape les avait tous sauf un et le jeune homme se renseigna sur l'antidote manquant. La recette semblait assez simple. Il décida donc de tenter de la préparer, d'ailleurs, il devait toujours confectionner celles que Pomfresh. Priant toutes les divinités qui pouvaient l'entendre, il se lança et commença la potion. Au moment où il eut fini, il la laissa refroidir, elle était de bonne consistance, de bonne couleur ainsi que l'odeur. Il devait attendre après le dîner pour commencer les autres potions de Pomfresh.

Il marcha dans les couloirs une fois de plus et fit son chemin à travers les étudiants apeurés fasse à lui. Il pouvait entendre les chuchotements sur son passage et grogna silencieusement pour lui-même en entendant les rumeurs. _Putain de directeur et ses jeux. _Il ne savait pas ce que Snape aurait fait dans cette situation. Il décida de les ignorer et de consulter l'homme pour savoir comment agir avec ces élèves. Harry était assis dans le siège de son professeur dans la grande salle et commença à manger. Il le leva les yeux et regarda les élèves table par table. Quand il atteint la table des Gryffondor, il vu que tous les regards étaient dirigé vers lui. Il leur envoya un regard noir en retour et ajouta un ricanement pour l'effet. Les seuls personnes qui ne le fixaient pas était Hermione, Snape dans son corps, Ginny et Ron. Ce dernier évitait de parler à Snape et Harry se demanda pourquoi Ron se comportait comme ça. L'homme, d'autre part, avait l'air énervé.

Harry tourna son attention vers son assiette et ignora tout le monde. Il garda quand même un oeil sur Snape et ses amis tout en mangeant. Quand il eu fini, il vit Ron et Hermione partirent tout en disant quelque chose à Snape par dessus son épaule. Harry n'aimait pas l'expression sur le visage de son professeur. Snape se leva et claqua la porte de la salle et Harry se demanda ce que Ron avait bien pu lui dire. Le survivant soupçonnait que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux mais il avait trop à faire ce soir et pensait que si son professeur avait un problème, il pouvait le rejoindre pour lui parler.

Harry se dirigea vers le laboratoire privé du Maître des Potions et commença à travailler sur la première des demandes de Pomfresh. Il accorda une attention méticuleuse aux détails et nota avec satisfaction que toutes les potions qu'il avait faite ce soir-là étaient parfaites. Il ne lui restait que deux potions à faire, il ne les commencerait que le lendemain matin car les deux avaient besoin de mijoter pendant plusieurs heures avant que les derniers ingrédients ne soient ajoutés.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand il se déshabilla, il remarqua les cicatrices qui jonchaient le corps de l'homme. Certaines ressemblaient à peu près à celle qui se trouvait sur son propre corps. Il se retourna et tendit le cou pour regarder dans le miroir le dos de son professeur. Il remarqua les marques symétriques dessus. Son père semblait favoriser un peu trop la ceinture. Harry se doucha rapidement et mis un pyjama, ses pantoufles et un peignoir avant de s'asseoir en face du feu pour se détendre.

Dans l'ensemble, la journée s'était bien passée. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le travail d'un professeur était énorme. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la quantité de travail que Snape devait faire pour ses leçons ainsi que le surplus de travail pour l'infirmerie. Non seulement il devait faire beaucoup pour l'école mais il devait encore faire plus pour l'Ordre et Voldemort. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur les heures passées pour la potion Tue-loup de Remus. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il se souvint que la pleine lune était dans trois jours. Au moins, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter à faire la potion aujourd'hui tout en espérant qu'il serait de nouveau dans son propre corps. Malgré tout le travail qu'il devait effectuer à préparer les potions, Harry aimait le faire. Il se demanda ce que serait de le faire pour un sujet qu'il aimait.

Lentement, le jeune homme se détendit, il se demanda s'il allait rester près du feu ou s'il devait se lever pour aller au lit. Un bruit à la porte l'alerta immédiatement. Il ne bougea plus un muscle alors qu'il regardait la porte s'ouvrir. Au début, il ne vit personne alors que cette dernière commençait déjà à se refermer, mais dés qu'il vit une forme sortir d'une cape d'invisibilité, il attira la baguette de Snape et roula sur le bras du fauteuil. Il fit le tour pour obtenir une image clair de l'intrus.

« Pétrificus Totalus ! » Lança Harry à l'intrus.

Pour Severus, passer la journée avec les amis de Potter avait été assez bizarre. Il avait toujours su qu'Hermione Granger était une miss-je-sais-tout, mais maintenant qu'il écoutait et regardait alors qu'elle était assise patiemment avec Ron et lui-même pour aider à rédiger les devoirs, lui fit remarquer qu'elle était vraiment loyale et attentionnée. Elle voulait que ses amis excellent dans les cours et il trouva cela très louable. Il aurait souhaité avoir des amis comme elle lorsqu'il était à l'école. Seul le tutorat forcé entre lui et Lily Evans lui avait valu quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amitié.

Hermione avait insisté à faire leurs devoirs après leur rencontre avec Malfoy au bord du lac. Severus ne pleurnicha pas comme Ron le faisait et se dirigea vers le dortoir pour récupéré ses livres, des parchemins et de l'encre. Il s'installa sur la chaise vide à la table d'Hermione et Ron et tira son devoir sur les charmes qu'Hermione voulait faire pour commencer. Severus sentit un regard le fixer quand il commença à griffonner sur le parchemin. L'homme leva les yeux pour voir Ron le fixer.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Severus.

« En général, tu es avec moi quand Hermione nous pousse à faire nos devoirs. » Accusa Ron.

« Je suis fatigué, Ron. J'ai eu des réunions tous les week-end avec Dumbledore et des leçons avec Snape. Je n'ai pas l'énergie de lutter contre elle aujourd'hui. » Severus espérait que cela apaiserait l'ami de Potter.

« Oh, ça va, d'accord. » Répondit le roux.

Ils continuèrent à faire leurs devoirs jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Il se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et s'assirent sur leurs sièges habituels à la table des Gryffondors. Ron lui lança des regards noirs pendant tout le repas et Severus fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Hermione discutait sur son cours d'Arithmancie et l'homme dut se mordre la lèvre. Il voulait débattre avec la sorcière, mais Potter n'avait pas cette classe. C'était le genre de camaraderie qu'il avait espéré toute sa vie. Il avait toujours été en marge des choses, jamais vraiment fait partie des événements autours de lui. C'était ce qu'il cherchait quand il avait vendu son âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione termina de parler de sa classe d'Arithmancie et passa au cours de Potions. Severus écouta attentivement ce qu'elle disait. Il était surpris de l'intérêt qu'elle montrait dans toutes les matières et de la quantité d'informations qu'elle pouvait avoir.

« Nous faisons la potion Vena Sanatio mercredi et c'est vraiment intéressant. Elle contient du venin de basilic, l'aconit, une langue de serpent, une racine de sang, une écaille de dragon et le foie d'un dragon. Elle peut guérir complètement en quelques minutes une artère sectionnée. »

« Ce n'est pas du foie de dragon, » Severus la coupa distraitement tout en mangeant. « Le foie de dragon pourrait mal interagir avec le venin du basilic et la langue de serpent, provoquant ainsi une explosion. Tu es censé ajouter une rate de crapaud à la potion. »

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors furent stupéfait. Ron le regardait avec méfiance et Hermione réfléchissait. Pour Severus, elle donnait l'impression qu'elle relisait mentalement le livre. Quelques instants après, elle le regarda avec admiration et fierté.

« Wow, Harry, tu as raison ! » Le regard de fierté d'Hermione le prit au dépourvu. « Toutes les révisions que tu as faites pendant l'été après tes Buses ont vraiment porté ses fruits. C'est dommage que le professeur Snape ne t'ait pas laisser entrer dans la classe de NEWT. Je parie qu'il aurait été très surpris. »

« Ouais, hé bien, il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai terminé de manger. On y va ? » Demanda Severus en regarda la table professorale et remarqua que Potter n'était plus là.

« J'ai fini aussi. Nous avons encore des devoirs à faire en défense. » Hermione se leva de son siège tout en traînant Ron par la manche.

« Mais Hermione, nous avons déjà fait plein de devoirs de toute la matinée ! » Gémit Ron quand la sorcière aux cheveux hirsutes le traîna loin de la nourriture.

« Il est mieux de les finir maintenant, Ron. Vous n'avez plus que Défense à faire alors que je dois aussi terminer mon devoir de Runes. Vous aurez le reste de la soirée pour paresser. »

Severus suivit les amis de Potter vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. L'homme se demanda si Potter avait effectivement révisé ses cours de Potions pendant l'été après que son parrain ait été tué, ou simplement un mensonge pour calmer Hermione. Il se fit une note mentale de questionner le marmot plus tard. Quand ils arrivèrent à la tour, il alla directement à la table qu'ils utilisaient avant de déjeuner, sorti un parchemin et les notes de défenses contre les forces du mal de Potter et s'installa pour écrire. Il pensa encore une fois qu'il allait rendre les gens méfiants.

Il travaillèrent rapidement et tranquillement sur le reste de leur devoir. Hermione relisait un texte sur les Runes antiques, Severus s'étira les muscles du dos. Les articulations ne faisaient pas mal dans ce corps mais les muscles du dos le faisait souffrir après des années d'abus. Malheureusement, il s'était rendu compte que tout ce qu'il pensait au sujet du garçon était complètement faux. La façon dont l'enfant se retrouvait hors du couvre feu et dans les couloirs était la plupart du temps sans doute une réponse à cette soudaine liberté. Severus ne put s'empêcher de compatir pour le garçon. Il le serait certainement face à la lettre de son oncle et aux cicatrices qu'il avait trouvé. Il espérait juste que le garçon pense que les siennes sur son corps soient toutes attribuées au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il enleva ses lunettes afin qu'il puisse se frotter ses yeux fatigués et les replaça rapidement quand il sentit quelqu'un près de lui.

« Tu veux jouer aux échecs, Harry ? » Ron tenait un échiquier dans les mains.

« Bien sûr, laisse-moi prendre mes pièces dans mon coffre. » Répondit Severus quand il se souvint avoir vu la boîte dans le coffre de Potter.

« D'accord, mais dépêche-toi avant qu'Hermione nous entraîne à la bibliothèque pour faire d'autres recherches. »

Severus ricana quand il ramassa les livres et parchemins. Il monta les escaliers qui menait au dortoir en courant et jeta les livres sur son lit. Il fouilla dans le coffre et sortit les pièces et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle commune. Quand il entra, il vit un groupe de sept garçons entré dans un état agité. Ils étaient tous des étudiants de troisième année et à ce qu'il pouvait entendre, ils se plaignaient de lui, ce qui signifiait que Potter s'était encore lâché dans son corps. Son sang se glaça quand ils expliquèrent à certains de quatrième année que le Maître des Potions leur avait enlevé 200 points. Severus se demandait si Potter ne s'était pas trompé en les enlevant.

Severus ne put se le demander bien longtemps car en s'asseyant et mettant en place les pièces d'échecs, Minerva fit irruption dans la salle commune. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça depuis toutes les années qu'il la connaissait. Son visage était rouge de colère et elle avait l'air d'être prête à tuer. Il se demanda un instant si cette colère était due uniquement à la chute brutale des points de la maison Gryffondor.

« Vous sept, venez ici tout de suite ! » Cria le professeur McGonagall à ses étudiants de troisième année. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi honteuse par l'un de mes élèves que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. Se liguer contre deux élèves et en les menaçant de leur jeter des sorts pour des crimes qu'ils n'auraient pu faire ! Outre le harcèlement de ces jeunes élèves, vous avez eu l'audace de calomnier un professeur respecté de cette école. »

« C'est un Mangemort, Professeur. Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait été jugé comme tel. » Eu le culot de crier Miller derrière.

« Il a été accusé à tort, M. Miller et votre père sera dans le pétrin une fois que le chef du Département de la justice magique recevra mon hibou. Vous tous avez gagné deux mois de retenues supplémentaires ainsi que la suspension des sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour le reste de cette année ainsi que l'année prochaine. Vous commencerez votre première détention avec le professeur Snape demain à 20 heures, j'attends également que vous vous excusiez auprès de ce dernier pour votre comportement. » Après cette dernière remarque, Minerva se retourna et claqua la porte.

Glacé jusqu'aux veines, Severus regarda Ron faire son premier coup. Il échangea des regards inquiets avec Hermone et se demanda jusqu'au Potter leur avait parlé à son sujet. Quand se fut son tour de jouer, il rencontra les yeux de Ron et vit la même inquiétude dans ses yeux. Hermione abandonna ses devoirs et lança un sort de silence autour d'eux.

« Pensez-vous que tout cela va causer des ennuis au professeur Snape ? » Interrogea la jeune fille. Elle semblait terrifiée et Severus se demanda s'ils étaient vraiment préoccupés par lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Cela dépendra si l'un des Serpentards vend la mèche sur ce petit incident. S'ils envoient un hibou à leur père et qu'ils trouvent les dossiers de son procès, le professeur Snape est mort. »

« Mais la transcription du procès n'est-il pas à la disposition du public ? » Interrogea Ron pendant qu'il déplaçait son chevalier. Il leva les yeux dans l'attente que Severus joue et réponde à sa question.

« Le professeur Dumbledor m'a dit que le procès de Snape et tous les documents se rapportant ont été scellés. » Severus espérait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas son rôle dans la guerre.

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? » Demanda Ron regardant Severus jouer.

« C'est sans doute parce qu'il était un espion, Ron. Le directeur a sans doute soupçonné que Voldemort n'avait pas vraiment disparu. Il a gardé la couverture du professeur intact. Je parie qu'il a utilisé un sort de mémoire sur tout le monde. » Hermione regardait Ron avec exaspération et Severus était furieux du fait qu'ils savaient ce qu'il faisait pour l'Ordre.

« Il l'a probablement fait. Lui et le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que Maugrey Fol-Oeil étaient présent à son procès. Je pense qu'il a peut être fait la même chose lors de celui de Karkaroff depuis qu'il a essayé d'incriminer le professeur Snape.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant que lui et Ron poursuivent leur partie d'échec. Rapidement, ils terminèrent et à la grande surprise de Ron, Severus l'avait battu en 40 coups. Severus ne comprenait pas le regard de suspicion du roux. Son regard le rendait mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait fait. Hermione remarqua qu'il était temps pour le souper. Severus traînait silencieusement derrière eux. Quand il s'assit avec les amis de Potter, Ron continua à le fixer. Le reste de la table des Gryffondors regardait méchamment la table des professeurs.

Severus leva les yeux et suivit le mouvement. Il vit Potter assit à sa place et remplissait son assiette de nourriture alors qu'il regardait chacune des tables. Son regard fixa finalement le groupe de Gryffondor et leur fit un rictus tout en ricanant. Assez rapidement, Potter commença à manger mais Severus pouvait sentir l'attention du jeune homme portée sur lui.

Le maître des Potions mangea sans appétit, il remarqua également que Ron chuchotait à l'oreille d'Hermione. Quand ils eurent finis, Severus commença à se lever, mais Ron le regarda et lui dit :

« J'ai besoin de parler à Hermione seul, Harry. Je te verrai dans le dortoir. » La colère et la méfiance étaient clair dans ses yeux quand il traîna la sorcière avec lui.

Severus réussi à fermer son expression, ce qui était difficile à faire dans le corps de Potter et quitta la Grande Salle pour le dortoir de Gryffondor. Il sentait que Potter le regardait alors qu'il partait. Une fois de retour dans le dortoir, il se barricada derrière les rideaux du lit et resta silencieux tout le reste de la soirée. Il entendit les autres aller dans leur lit et continua d'écouter. Il entendit également Ron l'appeler mais il fit semblant de dormir. Tout en feignant le sommeil, il put entendre Ron dire aux autres garçons de ne pas lui faire confiance et qu'il croyait que la personne qu'ils pensaient être Harry était un imposteur et que quelque chose était arrivé. Une fois tous installés et que leur respiration indiquait qu'ils dormaient, Severus se glissa hors du lit et s'enveloppa de la cape d'invisibilité. Silencieusement, il quitta la tour de Gryffondor et se dirigea vers sa chambre dans les donjons. Il donna le mot de passe au portrait et glissa à l'intérieur. Tout alla bien jusqu'à ce qu'un sort ne le frappe et la noirceur pris le relais.

Un nouveau sort lui fut lancer et il se retrouva couché sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Il leva les yeux vers son propre visage et grogna sur le garçon qui habitait son corps.

« Que pensiez-vous faire, Potter ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que vous comptiez me rendre visite, Snape. Je pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un qui planifiait une petite vengeance ou un assassin venu me faire la peau. »

« Hé bien, au moins vous travaillez vos réflexes. Nous avons d'autres problèmes à régler. »

« Je pense aussi. Quelle est la raison du comportement de Ron au souper ? »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée, Potter. Nous avons joué aux échecs et après que j'ai gagné, il a commencé à agir ainsi. »

« Oh ! Ceci explique cela. Je n'ai jamais battu Ron aux échecs. Tout en discutant des problèmes que nous rencontrons de plus en plus, venez voir mes potions. » Severus fut conduit dans son laboratoire ou était soigneusement mis en bouteille et étiqueté les potions qui étaient en attente.

Alors que Severus les vérifiait, ils discutèrent tous deux des diverses choses qui avaient mal tournés aujourd'hui et fit des plans pour tous ce qui pouvait aller de travers pendant les cours. Severus fut surpris par la qualité des potions de Potter. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais fait un tel travail dans sa classe. Il n'avait plus besoin de demander au jeune homme à propos de ses révisions. Il était évident qu'il les avait effectivement faites. Maintenant, il se demandait quelles autres surprises le garçon avait en réserve pour lui.

« Professeur, puisque nous sommes dans le corps de l'un l'autre, je pense que nous pouvons laisser tomber les formalités quand nous sommes seuls, non ? »

« Quelles formalités, Potter ? »

« Laissons tomber les noms de famille. Étant donné que dans notre cas c'est presque aussi intime que le sexe, nous pourrions nous appeler par nos prénoms. »

« S'il le faut, Pot... Harry. » Severus était un peu surpris du commentaire et décida de questionner le garçon sur son traitement de son oncle. « Maintenant, dites-moi Harry, à propos des moldus avec qui vous vivez... »

« Il n'y a rien à dire, Severus. » Harry une fois de plus essaya d'éviter cette discussion au sujet de ses proches.

« J'ai trouvé la note de votre oncle. » Harry pâlit à la mention de la lettre et fixa l'homme apeuré. Voir la peur dans les yeux du jeune homme fit frissonner le Maître des Potions. « J'ai aussi découvert les charmes de dissimulation. »

« Très bien, je vais vous le dire, mais parlez-moi également du traitement de votre père. »

« Quel traitement ? » Répondit l'homme.

« Je sais reconnaître les cicatrices faites avec une ceinture quand je les vois. »

« _Merde, »_ pensa Severus. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent pour une longue soirée d'histoire d'horreur sur leur passé.

À suivre.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Je me suis relue mais il est possible qu'il reste quelques fautes donc désolée ^_^'

À la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

« Alors ? » Demanda Harry après un long moment de silence. Il était étrange de voir Severus assis en face de lui, dans son corps, avec la même expression de honte et de peur mêlées qu'il portait lui-même chaque fois que le sujet était abordé.

« Je vous l'ai demandé en premier », répondit Severus, levant la tête pour croiser son regard avec celui d'Harry. « Commencez par la première fois que cela est arrivé. » Il convoqua une bouteille de vin et deux verres sur l'étagère.

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que le directeur dirait s'il vous voyait donner de l'alcool à un étudiants ? »

Severus sourit et versa le vin. « Ne changez pas de sujet. »

Harry soupira et prit son verre. « C'était le jour de mon cinquième anniversaire, d'habitude ils m'ignoraient mais ce jour là, ils m'ont appelé tôt le matin et naïf comme j'étais, j'ai couru en descendant les escaliers avec plaisir, en pensant que j'allais enfin avoir une fête d'anniversaire. Mais quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, je n'ai trouvé ni gâteau, ni cadeaux, ni petit déjeuner spécial. J'ai trouvé Vernon à la table en train de lire son journal et Pétunia debout devant la porte de la cuisine tapant du pied avec impatience. _« Enfin » _dit-elle. _« Il est temps que tu commences à rembourser notre charité et notre bonne volonté de notre part pour les quatre années que tu es resté ici. Tu es assez grand pour savoir le vrai du faux maintenant, il est temps de commencer à payer pour tout ce que nous t'avons donné. Donc, maintenant, j'attends le petit déjeuner sur la table avant que Dudley ne se lève. »_

« J'ai essayé de lui dire que je ne savais pas comment faire cuire le petit déjeuner, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, et la seule réponse que j'ai eu était de la part de Vernon : « _Hé bien, il est temps que tu apprennes » _de derrière son journal. J'ai fait un gâchis de tout, bien sûr. Je n'avais jamais cuisiné de ma vie. J'ai brûlé le bacon, fait tomber des coquilles dans les oeufs et carbonisé le pain grillé. Pétunia était assise là et me criait dessus pour chaque petite chose. J'ai pleuré un peu plus fort et le vase de fleurs sur la table à explosé. La seule chose que je me souvienne par la suite était Vernon m'entraînant dans le placard et me fouettait avec sa ceinture en criant des méchancetés sur moi étant un monstre inutile. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, bien sûr. Il m'a enfermé dans le placard et ne m'a laissé revenir que quand il était temps de faire la vaisselle, puis m'a enfermé de nouveau directement jusqu'au lendemain matin. C'est arrivé tous les matins pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que j'arrive finalement à préparer le petit déjeuner correctement et sans pleurer. Voilà l'histoire du comment Harry Potter appris à cuisiner. » Le jeune homme eut un rire amer et avala le reste de son vin d'une traite.

Severus essayé de cacher l'horreur qu'il ressentait suite à ces révélations, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à maîtriser correctement les expressions du corps de son vis-à-vis losqu'il était confronté à de telles émotions. Plutôt que d'offrir des mots maladroits de sympathie, il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans son récit. « Mon père était parti une bonne partie de mon enfance. » Commença-t-il. « Je connaissais à peine cet homme, j'ai été élevé par ma mère, c'était une femme merveilleuse, douce et patiente... Je n'aurais jamais pu demander d'avoir une mère plus affectueuse. Une nuit, quand j'avais dix, mon père a fait irruption dans la maison avec un groupe de Mangemorts. Ma mère savait ce qu'il allait arrivait et les a supplié de me laisser aller dans ma chambre, mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Ils m'ont lié à une chaise et m'ont forcé à regarder comment ils torturaient ma mère à mort. Quand ils ont eu fini, les Mangemorts ont ramassé ce qui restait d'elle pour l'apporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme trophée. J'étais hystérique. J'ai essayé de les arrêter, essayé de me jeter sur le corps pour les empêcher de le prendre. C'est alors que mon père m'a lancé un Doloris. Il laissa partir les autres alors que je me tordais de douleur sous le sort, je pensais que j'allais mourir tout de suite.

« Je me suis évanoui, heureusement, et quelques heures plus tard, mon père m'a réveillé d'un coup de pied, il avait toujours son masque de Mangemort. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait le faire, que ma mère était une traître à son sang et ne méritait pas de vivre. Je lui ai demandé à nouveau pourquoi. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Il m'a frappé avec un tisonnier jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. Je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard. Mes blessures étaient guéries, mais pas complètement. Il avait laissé des cicatrices pour me souvenir. Il entra dans ma chambre et me donna un discours sur la façon dont ma mère avait empoisonné mon esprit, comment il fallait me « nettoyer » de son influence. Il me mit ensuite sous un charme de mémoire et m'effaça toute trace de ma mère. Par la suite, à chaque fois que je rentrais à la maison, j'étais sûr de recevoir une raclée, que ce soit pour mon comportement, mes études. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire. Poudlard était un sursis miséricordieux. Albus savait ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter car j'avais trop peur de l'admettre.

« Quelque temps après, j'ai rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon père m'a donné un présent, comme il l'appelait, comme récompenses pour certains actes de torture particulièrement gore ou autre. Il m'a donné les souvenirs qu'il m'avait pris de moi quand j'étais enfant. Je me suis souvenu ce que ces gens, à qui j'avais déjà promis ma vie, m'avaient fait. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à espionner pour Albus. » Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le corps de Potter pensa Severus, il lui était impossible d'arrêter les larmes de tomber comme il le voulait. Harry lui prit la main sur la table pour réconforter son professeur, étant dans l'impossibilité de dire un mot. Quelques minutes passèrent quand Harry reprit enfin la parole.

« Chaque fois que je suis près d'un Détraqueur, je vois mes parents mourir, » dit doucement le jeune homme. « Et parfois, je rêve de lui. »

Severus hocha la tête et retira sa main de celle d'Harry sous prétexte de sécher ses larmes avec sa manche et à resservir un verre de vin. Elle était beaucoup trop réconfortante, cette main. Il voulait un peu trop s'y accrocher. Il ne pouvait laisser faire ça. « Je crains que nous ayons un problème dans l'immédiat, Pro... heu, Pott... Eurk, Harry ».

« Quel est-il ? »

« Les Gryffondors me soupçonnent. Juste avant mon arrivée ici, j'ai entendu Weasley dire aux autres garçons de septième année de ne pas me faire confiance, qu'il ne pense pas que je sois le vrai Harry. Il va probablement le dire aux autres pendant le petit déjeuner. »

Harry soupira. « On reconnaît bien là Ron et Hermione. Pensez-vous que nous devrions leur dire avant qu'ils ne préviennent tout le monde ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Penses-tu qu'ils vont nous croire ? Surtout venant de leur professeur dont ils ont à peine confiance en premier lieu et d'un Harry Potter qu'ils pensent qu'il n'est pas lui même ? Non, ils vont juste penser que je suis le seul à avoir tout orchestré. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « J'ai une idée. Nous allons avoir besoin de Dumbledore, je pense que ça sera la meilleure solution pour l'instant dans ces circonstances. »

« Hé bien, racontez-moi cette fameuse idée Gryffondoresque. » Interrogea le Maître des Potions.

Harry se mit à rire à ces mots sortis de sa bouche et se racla la gorge. « Hé bien, ne retournez pas à votre dortoir ce soir. Ron et Hermione se poseront encore plus de questions. Puis au petit déjeuner, vous faites une entrée théâtrale, Dumbledore annoncera qu'Harry Potter a été emmené dans un lieu sûr et remplacé par un membre de l'Ordre en raison d'une tentative de meurtre présumée contre lui mais que l'individu a été arrêté et que maintenant il est de retour. »

Severus se retrouva à hocher la tête avec approbation. « C'est un plan ingénieux mais je ne veux pas faire une entrée théâtrale au petit déjeuner. Weas... Ron et Hermione peuvent être appelé dans le bureau du directeur et Albus pourra tout leur expliquer.

« Vous avez raison. Ça sera plus convainquant ainsi. » Confirma le jeune homme.

Ils appelèrent Albus par cheminée pour leur expliquer leur plan, ce dernier accepta volontier d'y participer. Il les complimenta même sur leurs efforts de collaboration.

Severus et Harry poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en espérant que le plan fonctionne jusqu'au bout. « Ils voudront quand même des preuves cependant, » répondit Harry après un moment. « L'explication de Dumbledore sera assez mais quand vous serez seul, ils voudront savoir quelque chose que seul nous trois connaissons. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil. « Hé bien, vous feriez mieux de penser à tout ce qu'ils pourraient éventuellement me poser comme questions parce que s'ils m'interrogent sur quelque chose que je ne sais pas, le plan tombe à l'eau. »

« Vous feriez mieux de me jurer de ne jamais utiliser tout cela contre moi une fois que nous serons sortis de ce pétrin et il serait peut être utile de commencer à nous tutoyer professeur. »

« Hum d'accord... Et je te donne ma parole de sorcier pour tout ce que tu me raconteras. » Répondit le Maître des Potions.

« Voyons voir... Hermione a été transformé en chat après un accident de Polynectar quand nous étions en deuxième année. Ron était Crabbe et j'étais Goyle, nous sommes allés dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour voir si Malfoy savait qui était l'héritier de Serpentard. Nous avions mis une potion de sommeil dans leurs gâteaux ensuite on les a caché dans un placard et volé leurs vêtements.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. « Vous avez brassé du Polynectar en deuxième année ? »

Harry hocha la tête, un peu surpris, s'attendant à une réprimande. « C'était surtout Hermione, mais nous avons aidé. » Le jeune homme continua de lui raconter la plupart de leurs exploits tout au long de leurs années à Poudlard.

L'homme se trouva choqué que tout cela ce soit passé sous son nez. Il laissa échapper un cri triomphal, « _Ha ! Je le savais ! » _Quand Harry lui raconta l'épisode avec Sirius, Buck et le retourneur de temps, mais était incroyablement impressionné de voir que ces trois adolescents pouvaient se mettre dans des situations périlleuses et en sortir indemne. « Y a-t-il autre chose ? » Demanda Severus une fois qu'Harry acheva son récit.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration. « Hé bien, je suis... Je suis gay. Mais seulement Hermione le sait, il ne faut pas le dire à Ron. » Il rougit profondément. Severus n'avait jamais vu cette couleur sur son visage avant.

« Il n'y a rien de honteux, Harry. Beaucoup de sorciers le sont. » Il décida de garder ses propres préférences sexuelles pour éviter de compliquer les choses. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que le gamin vienne pour lui demander des conseils d'amour.

Ayant épuisé tous les sujets possibles d'interrogatoire, et tous deux étant légèrement éméché, ils convinrent qu'il était l'heure du coucher. « Tu peux prendre le lit, si tu veux » Dit Harry. « Il est à toi, après tout. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Si tu passes la nuit sur le canapé, je peux te garantir que tu ne seras pas capable de marcher demain. Tel est le prix de la vieillesse. »

« Tu n'es pas vieux » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Certains jours, j'en ai bien l'impression. »

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Harry grimpa dans le lit, trop fatigué pour se soucier des vêtements de nuit, il retira uniquement ses vêtements et garda uniquement son sous-vêtement.

Severus se réveilla sur le canapé quelques heures plus tard, désorienté. _Je me suis endormi sur le canapé de nouveau. Vaut mieux se mettre au lit ou je serai raide comme un piquet demain. _Il rejoignit la chambre et monta dans le lit, son esprit trop floue pour enregistrer la présence d'un autre corps sous les couvertures.

Le matin venu, Harry coupa la sonnerie du réveil. Gémissant, ne voulant pas se réveiller. Il se blottit de nouveau dans la chaleur du corps à côté de lui. Le mouvement et le bruit avaient réveillé Severus, qui lui-même était enveloppé dans la chaleur de son partenaire de lit. _Partenaire de lit? _Il ouvrit les yeux, maintenant tout à fait réveillé, et se trouva à regarder son propre visage. Oh, merde.

HpHpHpHpHp

Voici la suite que vous attendiez ! Enfin je l'espère ^^

Je remercie encore une fois les personnes m'ayant laissé un commentaire, merci, merci.

À la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

« C'est embarrassant. » S'exclama Harry quand il eut remarqué la position dans laquelle ils étaient ayant quand même un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« En effet. » Severus était prêt à menacer le morveux qui occupait son corps s'il le disait à quiconque.

« C'est agréable de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemars pour une fois. » Dit le jeune d'une voix calme tout en sortant du lit.

« Combien de fois en as-tu, Harry ? » Une pointe de préoccupation transperçait de le voix de Severus quand il regarda l'autre homme en face de lui.

« Toutes les nuits, c'est soit à voir avec Cédric soit avec le décès de Sirius. La potion de sommeil sans rêves ne stoppent que les rêves normaux. Ceux de Voldemort passent tout droit à travers.

« Que faisais-tu chez tes moldus quand tu avais une vision ? Demanda le Maîtres des Potions.

« Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas hurler et j'espérais ne pas réveiller oncle Vernon quand je le faisais. » Severus n'avait pas besoin de demander la réaction de l'oncle d'Harry, il pouvait facilement le deviner.

« Es-tu prêt à mettre ton plan en marche ce matin ? » Severus pensait qu'il était plus prudent de changer de sujet et permettre à Harry de retrouver son équilibre.

« Je pense que oui. Peux-tu appeler un elfe de maison, s'il te plaît ? » Severus haussa un sourcil, une manoeuvre délicate dans le corps d'Harry. « Je ne sais pas comment le faire. Dobby vient à moi habituellement de son plein gré. »

L'homme fit claquer ses doigts deux fois et un déplacement d'air annonça l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison. Celui qui répondit à son appel avait un drôle de regard. Le petit elfe était vêtu de chaussettes dépareillées, d'un short de football, d'un gilet de couleur vive et d'un bonnet tricoté sur sa tête. L'elfe regarda Severus, dans le corps d'Harry, puis Harry, dans le corps de Severus, se balança d'avant en arrière plusieurs fois avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme.

« Maître Harry Potter, pourquoi portes-tu le corps du professeur Snape ? Est-ce que le professeur est en colère ? » L'elfe de maison se plaça devant Harry comme pour le défendre contre une attaque du Maître des Potions.

Severus était sidéré par ce dernier rebondissement. Il ne savait pas que les elfes de maison étaient capable de les différencier. Il était, pour la première fois depuis des années, à court de mots. Harry en revanche était en mesure de faire face à l'elfe hyperactif facilement.

« Dobby, le professeur Snape m'aide. Un sorcier noir est après moi et veut essayer de me kidnapper, le professeur Snape se fait passer pour moi parce qu'il connaît plusieurs manières de s'échapper que moi j'ignore. »

« Très bien, Maître Harry Potter. Dobby ne dira pas un mot à personne. »

« Merci Dobby. Pourrais-tu apporter pour le professeur Snape et moi-même le petit déjeuner, s'il te plaît ? » Dobby donna un câlin rapide à Harry et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il en donna également un à Severus. L'elfe de maison sauta hors de portée avant que l'homme ne puisse exercer une quelconque représaille.

« Comment peut-il nous différencier ? » Demanda Harry avec un regard perplexe. Severus n'aimait pas ce regard sur son visage, pas du tout.

« Je ne sais pas. La situation comme la nôtre n'a jamais eu lieu avant. Mon père avait vendu tous nos elfes de maison quand j'avais trois ou quatre ans. »

« Je vais le demander à Dobby quand il reviendra avec notre petit déjeuner. »

Juste au moment ou les mots sortirent de sa bouche, l'elfe hyperactif revint avec un plateau surchargé d'aliments contenant tous ce qu'Harry et Severus aimaient.

« Dobby peut faire quelque chose d'autre pour les maîtres ? »

« Le professeur Snape aurait besoin d'une de mes tenues, Dobby, et apporte-moi une paire de chaussette au fond de ma malle. Ils sont encore dans le sac du magasin. J'ai aussi quelque chose à te demander avant que tu partes. »

« Oui, Harry Potter, Dobby va répondre s'il le peut. »

« Comment sais-tu ce qui nous est arrivé ? » Questionna le jeune homme.

« Le grand-père de Dobby était un elfe de la famille Potter et tous les Potters ont un lien avec leurs elfes de maison. »

« Ah, c'est comme ça que tu as réussi à trouver le lieu où je vivais pendant ma deuxième années. »

« Oui, Maître Harry Potter. Il en va de même dans Poudlard comme nous avons des affinités particulières. Dobby et Winky peuvent trouver Harry Potter partout dans le monde. » S'exclama Dobby avec fierté.

« Merci, Dobby. Les informations me seront très utiles. »

« Dobby est heureux de vous aider. Dobby arrive tout de suite avec les vêtements pour le professeur Snape. » Dobby disparu et Harry se dirigea vers une armoire de Severus et prit les vêtements pour la journée.

Harry alla vers la douche pendant que Severus gardait la nourriture au chaud. Pendant qu'Harry se douchait, Severus repensa à ce matin. Se réveiller avec quelqu'un dans ses bras était une expérience agréable. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait eu une relation décente et des souvenirs lui revint en mémoire quand il s'attarda sur ses relations passées. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un problème, mais il y avait d'autres hommes avec qui il avait eu une liaison dans les rangs de Voldemort. Voilà pourquoi il préférait laisser Harry dans l'ignorance au sujet de son orientation sexuelle mais il allait quand même devoir lui dire ou quelque chose d'horrible arriverait au garçon la prochaine fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appellerait. Severus secoua la tête, essayant d'éclaircir son esprit. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'empêtrer de quelqu'un qui ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments. Il avait suffisamment été blessé par le passé. Il le dirait au garçon et enterrerait le reste comme avant.

Harry revint au salon pour voir Severus assis sur le canapé dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme se demanda à quoi le Maître des Potions pouvait penser. Harry haussa les épaules, il se sentait futile parce qu'il savait que Severus ne lui dirait rien. Le survivant se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'homme et indiqua que la salle de bain était libre. Harry commença les deux dernières potions dont il avait besoin pour l'infirmerie. Il tira les ingrédients de l'étagère et les mit sur la table avant de retourner au salon pour lire les instructions avant de débuter.

Après une douche rapide pour Severus, ils commencèrent à manger leurs petits déjeuners. L'homme pris le temps, entre deux bouchées, de rappeler à Harry qui les Aurors étaient censés traquer ainsi que d'autres détails que le jeune sorcier devait retenir. Le jeune homme rappela également plusieurs faits cruciaux à propos de lui-même et la manière de traiter avec les bizarreries de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

« Il y a une chose que je dois te dire et je n'aime pas trop ça. » Harry le regarda attendant patiemment l'information. « Comme toi, je suis gay et malheureusement j'ai eu quelques aventures avec quelques Mangemorts. Maintenant que Lucius est mort, il n'y aura moins de problèmes. »

« Est-ce que j'aurais des soucis si je refusais de faire quoi que ce soit ? Je sais comme certains aiment jouer. Malfoy était le pire. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je ne voyais jamais ton visage. »

Les yeux du Maître des Potions s'élargirent de surprise à cette révélation. Harry sourit devant l'expression de son professeur. Là encore, Harry n'avait jamais pu cacher ses émotions.

« Je peux voir beaucoup de choses à travers les yeux de Voldemort. J'ai vu bien trop de choses au cours des deux dernières années. C'est assez pour me rebuter d'avoir des relations sexuelles après avoir vu tout ça. Ils agissent tous comme des animaux. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, Harry et ça ne pose pas de problèmes si tu refuses quoi que ce soit. Je suis beaucoup plus gradé qu'eux. La plupart de ceux qui ont rejoint les Mangemorts profitent des viols et des tortures. D'autres se contentent seulement du pouvoir. » Harry détecta une pointe de jalousie dans l'expression de Severus quand l'homme le regarda.

« Et certains ont rejoint pour la camaraderie, pour faire partie de quelque chose, d'appartenir. Si j'avais laissé le chapeau faire, il m'aurait envoyé à Serpentard, j'aurais été comme toi. » Dit doucement le jeune homme.

« Serpentard ? »

« Ouais. C'est une chose qu'Hermione et Ron ne savent pas. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir laisser le chapeau t'envoyer à Serpentard ? » Severus avait l'air choqué et un peu en colère lors de la révélation.

« On m'avait dit que beaucoup de sorciers noirs étaient à Serpentard et que Voldemort y était aussi. J'ai aussi rencontré Malfoy deux fois avant d'arriver à l'école et je ne voulais pas être dans la même maison que lui. Il m'avait vraiment énervé. »

« Qui t'as parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des Serpentards ? » Interrogea le Maître des Potions.

« Hagrid. Il m'a aidé à obtenir mes fournitures scolaires quand mon oncle a essayé de m'empêcher de venir à l'école. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi cette guerre avec Draco. »

« J'ai refusé de lui serré la main la deuxième fois que je l'ai rencontré. La première fois était chez Madame Guipure ou il avait agit exactement de la même manière que mon cousin Dudley, déjà là je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Ensuite dans le train, il a insulté le tout premier ami que je n'ai jamais eu. »

« Draco croyait que tu étais jaloux de lui. »

« Pas du tout. La seule personne dont je suis jaloux depuis que j'ai découvert le monde sorcier est Ron. Il a tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. » Harry soupira et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. « J'ai deux potions à faire pour Madame Pomfresh. »

« Je vais en faire une. Je ne veux pas me rouiller parce que je suis dans ton corps. »

« Merci. » Harry sourit au commentaire de Severus, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre.

« Donc, tu es jaloux de Weasley ? »

« Il a ses parents, ses frères et une soeur. Une chose que je ne pourrai jamais avoir même contre tout l'argent que je possède dans mon coffre. »

« Une chose que l'argent ne peut pas acheter. »

« Ouais, mais Ron ne voit pas ça comme ça. Parfois, tout ce qu'il voit, c'est la voûte que mes parents m'ont laissé, et la gloire d'être le survivant. Je ne veux pas tout ça, je préfère être le sixième fils qui se fait chahuter par ses frères et soeurs plus agés. »

« Pourquoi restes-tu ami avec lui s'il se détourne de toi ? »

« Ron ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois lors de notre quatrième année au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il a fallu que je me fasse pratiquement tué par le Magyar pour qu'il revienne. Pourquoi je le tolère, lui et ses particularités la plupart du temps c'est parce qu'il a été la première personne de mon âge à vouloir être mon ami et je ne vais pas l'abandonner à cause de quelques défauts alors qu'il essaye de changer. Je ne veux pas un autre Queudver sur ma conscience. »

« Tu crois qu'il irait aussi loin ? »

« C'est un bon candidat pour le recrutement juste parce qu'il est mon ami et reste dans mon ombre. Comme son frère Percy, Ron veut surpasser ceux qui lui font de l'ombre et je sais que son frère Percy a assez d'ambition pour le faire. »

« Percy ? Effectivement, il est certainement en mesure de servir le Seigneurs des Ténèbres, surtout compte tenu de la façon dont il a coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il serait suspect s'il y avait un rapprochement soudain avec le reste des Weasley. »

« Je vais garder ça à l'esprit. L'un des participants à la réunion l'autre jour me semblait très familier et je n'ai pas vu Percy depuis ma quatrième année de sorte que ça pourrait être lui. Je sais qu'il a voulu pousser Ron sur sa façon de voir les choses. »

« Ce n'est pas bon. Garde bien les yeux et les oreilles ouvertes. »

« Je le ferai certainement. » Harry regarda Severus avant de poser une question. « Pourquoi as-tu été surpris de m'entendre dire que j'aurais pu aller à Serpentard ? Tu n'as pas l'air content de ça. » Interrogea le jeune homme.

« Je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu as été manipulé avant même ton arrivée à l'école. Entre les déclarations d'Hagrid et le comportement de M. Malfoy, Serpentard a perdu sa seule chance de se racheter. Tout aurait été équilibré si tu étais allé dans ma maison et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça aurait enlevé une grande partie de la souillure sur ma maison. »

« Tu as raison, maintenant que tu le dis. Il aurait été plus logique surtout avec la baguette jumelle de Voldemort. »

« Oui, mais ça sera un problème pour toi dans un duel avec lui. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis parti après qu'il soit ressuscité. »

« Cela explique beaucoup de choses. »

Ils commencèrent tranquillement à travailler sur les deux potions pour l'infirmerie, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois que les potions étaient à leur stade final Harry leva les yeux et remarqua l'heure.

« Il est temps pour moi d'aller voir le directeur, Ron et Hermione. Oh, où sont les chaussettes que j'ai demandé à Dobby de rapporter ? »

« Elles sont sur le lit. Que vas-tu faire avec ? »

« J'ai un peu de temps devant moi, je vais probablement sauter le déjeuner et aller jouer avec Touffu. »

« Touffu ? » S'exclama Severus surpris et choqué, il était difficile à Harry de ne pas rire.

« Oui, le chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid. J'irai ensuite donner cours. »

« Bonne chance. » Répondit Severus.

« Merci, j'en aurai besoin pour survivre pour enseigner à tes classes. Amuse-toi bien en cours. »

« J'espère seulement que mes charmes sont à la hauteur. Je n'ai jamais été bon dans ce cours. »

« Moi non plus, la seule raison que je les fais si bien, c'est grâce à Hermione. Tu as déjà pu le remarquer, elle s'assure que Ron et moi faisons tout notre travail. Je suis très heureux d'avoir raté mes buses en divination. »

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu as pris cette classe en premier lieu. »

« Je l'ai prise sous conseil de Percy. »

« Je vois. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« A plus tard, Severus ! »

Harry se dirigea rapidement à travers les couloirs, dispersant les élèves avec sa seule présence, vers le bureau du directeur. Il fit une pause avant de donner le mot de passe à la gargouille et se concentra sur la manière d'agir de Severus quand il ferait face à ses amis. Il espérait que le directeur serait le seul à parler. Il murmura le mot de passe et grimpa les escaliers deux marches à la fois. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte car celle-ci s'ouvrit à son arrivée. Fumseck l'accueilli quand il entra dans le bureau. Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau avec ses yeux scintillant. Harry se retint de frapper le vieil homme juste pour se débarrasser de cette étincelle exaspérante.

« Bonjour Harry. » Albus lui donna un sourire éclatant. « Comment va ta collaboration avec Severus ? »

« Vous parlez du complot contre Ron et Hermione ? » Harry fit une grimace à Albus dont son sourire s'élargit à sa réponse.

« Oui, j'ai été très heureux que vous deux aient réussi à travailler ensemble pour ce problème. »

« Nous avons réussi à trouver une parcelle d'entente pour continuer à avancer. » Le sourire d'Albus s'égaya encore plus quand il entendit cela et donna à Harry un regard qui lui disait de continuer.

« Non, je ne vais rien vous dire, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. » Répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Un éclat malicieux éclaira le visage du directeur au commentaire d'Harry et offrit silencieusement une tasse de thé pendant qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione. Tandis qu'ils buvaient leur thé en bavardant de choses sans importances, dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte ce qui annonça l'arrivée des deux Gryffondors.

Harry se leva et recula dans l'ombre à côté de la cheminée. Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce. Les deux amis d'Harry étaient agités et le jeune homme devina que le lit vide dans la Tour de Gryffondor en était la cause. Effectivement, Hermione confirma ses soupçons quand elle commença à parler au moment où le directeur leur offrit un siège.

« Professeur Dumbledor, nous n'avons pas trouvé Harry. Il n'était pas dans son lit ce matin et nous avons regardé partout dans Poudlard. Il n'est nul part. »

« Si c'est vraiment Harry. » Dit Ron d'un ton sinistre.

« Pourquoi suspectez-vous quelque chose comme ça, Mr. Weasley ? » Demanda Albus au jeune roux et Harry eu un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le visage de Ron sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait.

« Hier, Harry m'a battu aux échecs alors qu'il n'y est jamais arrivé avant, même si j'ai fait exprès de faire des erreurs, ensuite il n'a rien dit quand Hermione nous a forcé à faire nos devoirs. Ce n'est pas lui, quel que soit le fait qu'il soit fatigué, il aurait un peu protesté. »

Harry leva les yeux au commentaire et dû retenir un grognement. Il y avait des jours où il faisait volontairement ses devoirs et ne se plaignait pas.

« Hé bien, vous avez raison. La personne qui remplace Harry est membre de l'ordre. Nous avons reçu des rapports sur une tentative d'enlèvement qui devait se produire à l'école cette semaine et nous avons envoyé Harry dans un lieu sécurisé. Nous avons remplacé Harry par une personne fiable dans l'espoir de contrer cette attaque. »

« Un plan qui ne fonctionnera plus parce que vous deux avez mis votre nez dans ce qu'il ne vous regardait pas. Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas fouiller partout. » Harry regarda ses amis et se permis un ricanement de sortir de ses lèvres. Il vit Ron et Hermione sursauter à son entrée soudaine dans la conversation, il pouvait voir comment Severus pouvait profiter de terroriser les étudiants sur base quotidienne. « Vos paroles auprès de vos compagnons de chambre a ruiner la tentative de garder votre ami en sûreté, Weasley. »

« Malheureusement, le professeur Snape à raion, Mlle. Granger et M. Weasley. Harry reviendra en classe ce matin, mais il ne dormira plus dans la tour de Gryffondor. »

« Pourquoi ? S'exclama Ron avec incrédulité. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire lui-même. Il regarda le visage de Ron et nota une touche de panique sur son visage et cela le gênait au plus haut point. Il se fit une note mentale d'en discuter avec Severus plus tard.

« Où est-ce qu'il va rester, professeur ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète, Harry savait qu'elle était préoccupée par leur programme d'étude.

« Harry sera logé dans les quartiers du professeur Snape pour le reste de l'année scolaire. » Harry haussa les sourcils en état de choc et se demanda si Severus serait en colère ou soulagé de la disposition des nouveaux logements.

« Est-ce qu'Harry sera en mesure d'étudier avec nous dans la salle commune ? » Interrogea Hermione et Harry était sûr qu'elle allait ajuster leur horaire d'étude dans sa tête.

« Non, vous pourrez rendre visite à Harry dans les quartiers du professeur Snape. Il est trop exposé dans la Tour de Gryffondor. »

« Est-ce que cela ne vous dérange pas, professeur Snape ? » Demanda anxieusement Hermione au Maître des Potions.

« Autant je le déteste, je vous permet de rendre visite à Potter tant que vous ne détruisez pas mes quartiers. Je ne veux pas que ma vie privée soit perturbé à cause de vous en courant partout sinon je serai dans l'obligation de vous refuser l'entrée. » Harry les fixait avec un éclat le plus intimident de Severus.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Nous avons parfaitement le droit de le voir et vous ne pouvez pas le garder prisonnier ! » Ron bondit sur ses pieds et son visage était devenu rouge de colère.

« Il n'a pas le choix en la matière, pas plus que vous. » S'exclama Harry utilisant une voix basse que Severus utilisait lorsqu'il était en colère tout en se rapprochant de Ron. « Il restera dans mes quartiers lorsqu'il n'a pas cours et lors des repas. Permettez-moi de préciser puisque vous êtes si têtu, Weasley. Potter sera admis dans la bibliothèque, sur le terrain de Quidditch, à Pré-au-Lard ou ailleurs avec une escorte importante d'adultes. » Quand Harry se rapprocha à une distance assez proche de Ron, la marque des ténèbres à son bras s'enflamma. Le jeune homme lutta pour ne pas montrer une quelconque indication d'inconfort ou de douleur comme il poursuivi sa diatribe. « Avec la capacité infaillible de Potter pour trouver les ennuis, sa tendance à l'héroïsme s'arrêtera même si je dois l'enfermer dans un cachot. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas juste ! » Cracha Ron en fixant Harry.

« Compte tenu de la façon dont vous vous comportez maintenant, je n'hésiterai pas à vous donner une retenue avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » Harry pu voir du coin de l'oeil de la crispation de douleur de la main gauche de Ron. Harry sentit son monde s'écrouler quand son esprit analysa la situation. Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Ron de façon menaçante. « Si tes actions bouleversent mes plans et ma mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ta mort sera la plus douloureuse possible. » Siffla Harry en regardant Ron avec satisfaction quand son visage rouge de rage passa au blanc.

Ron attrapa rapidement le bras d'Hermione et la traîna littéralement hors du bureau. Harry et le directeur entendirent vaguement le au revoir de la jeune fille avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Harry espérait que Ron ne donne pas trop de problèmes à Severus. Une fois qu'il était sûr que les deux aient complètement disparu, il se permit de montrer sa douleur. Il s'assit en tremblant et remarqua à peine le directeur remettre sa baguette sur son bureau.

« Harry, quel est le problème ? »

« La marque de Severus a réagit quand je me suis approché de Ron. Je ne sais pas s'il est commandé par Voldemort ou un autre Mangemort. Je ne suis pas sûr, il faut que j'en parle à Severus. » Harry ne pu cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait.

« Tout va bien se passer, Harry. »

« Pas si Ron agit en premier. Il pourrait blesser Hermione ou Ginny pour m'atteindre.

« Hé bien, je suis content d'avoir fait le changement de chambres. Je vais en parler à Minerva pendant le déjeuner. »

« Oui, c'est une bonne chose que Severus revienne dans les donjons. J'ai vraiment envie de le garder loin de Ron. En parlant de ça, je vais avoir besoin de ma malle. » Harry claqua deux fois des doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison. Il fut soulagé de voir Dobby répondre à son appel.

« Que peut faire Dobby pour Maître Harry ? »

« Dobby, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît emballer mes affaires et apporter ma malle aux quartiers du professeur Snape ? Aussi, je voudrais que tu vérifies dans les affaires de Ron et t'assurer qu'il n'a rien à moi en sa possession. »

« Oui, Maître Harry, Dobby va le faire tout de suite. »

« Merci, Dobby. » L'elfe disparu immédiatement et Harry leva les yeux pour voir l'expression choquée sur le visage du directeur. Harry fit en sorte de mémoriser cette expression. Peut-être que Severus avait une pensine et qu'il pourrait faire partager cela avec l'homme. Il se permit un sourire de se répandre sur son visage. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de vous surprendre, Monsieur le Directeur. » Harry regarda le directeur essayer de former une phrase cohérente et se mit à rire. « Je souhaiterais avoir l'appareil photo de Colin. C'est certainement quelque chose que je souhaiterais faire partager à Severus. Il serait déçu de ne pas assister à cela. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air surpris que Dobby t'appelle Harry. » Interrogea Albus un peu en colère. Il n'aimait pas quand il ne connaissait pas tous les événements qui se passaient dans l'école.

« Je l'ai été ce matin. Severus aussi a été choqué. » Harry sourit au Directeur dont les yeux scintillaient de nouveau après qu'Harry ait appelé le Maître des Potions par son prénom une fois de plus.

« Dobby t'a donné une explication à cela ? »

« Bien sûr, une fois que nous l'avons tenu assez longtemps pour lui demander. Il semble que son grand-père appartenait à mes parents et par conséquent, il a un lien avec la famille Potter ainsi que son ancienne famille. »

« Ce genre de lien aurait dû être dissous quand il a été liberé. » Répondit Albus avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe et Harry fut émerveillé par le fait que l'homme montrait beaucoup plus d'émotions avec lui que son masque habituellement joyeux.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent nous le faire croire. Je le connais depuis un certain temps maintenant et Dobby peut encore trouver un membre de la famille Malfoy peu importe où ils se trouvent dans le monde. La connexion avec mes parents a été un choc et Dobby a réussi à trouver où je vivais pendant ma deuxième année. Honnêtement les elfes de maison gardent les secrets de leurs maîtres ou anciens maîtres, Dobby n'aimait pas Malfoy à cause du traitement qu'il recevait mais n'a jamais divulgué les activités de Lucius à quiconque. Winky, d'autre part, est encore aveuglément fidèle aux Crouptons.

« C'est une chose que je devrais discuter avec Dobby plus en profondeur. Il pourrait s'agir d'une capacité utile s'ils sont prêts à nous aider. Nous serons en mesure de te récupérer si tu étais capturé par Voldemort. Personne ne pense à bloquer les capacités des elfes de maison quand il protège une zone. Je vais devoir essayer de trouver les elfes de la famille Snape. » Harry pouvait voir les engrenages mentales en mouvement dans la tête d'Albus. « Maintenant, à propos de Ronald Weasley... »

« Je préfère pas en parler maintenant. » Harry l'interrompit. « J'ai encore besoin d'en parler à Severus. J'ai aussi un cours à donner. Au moins la trahison possible de Ron m'a mis de mauvaise humeur. Je serai en mesure d'agir comme le ferait Severus et de faire la vie des élèves un enfer. » Harry donna au directeur un léger sourire et se prépara à partir.

« Je te vois plus tard alors, Harry. »

« Bonne journée, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Harry descendit les escaliers et fit rapidement son chemin vers son bureau. Il rassembla ses notes pour le premier cours de la journée et se relit pour s'assurer qu'il connaissait tout. Une fois fait, il alla dans sa classe pour mettre les ingrédients que les élèves auraient besoin. Quand il eut terminé cette tâche, il sorti les devoirs des étudiants. Il pouvait entendre le rassemblement des premières années dans le couloir. En attendant l'heure du début du cours, ses pensées revinrent à Ron, Harry était sûr qu'il portait la marque maintenant.

La colère fit place dans son corps sur la trahison apparente de Ron. Il entendit la sonnerie et se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Harry regarda le groupe de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle quand il entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Il claqua la porte et commença le cours. Il passa entre toutes les tables sans problème et personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Harry étouffa l'envie de soupirer de soulagement quand aucun de ses élèves ne firent exploser de chaudron. Le jeune homme se prépara à l'arrivée des Gryffondors et des Serpentards de quatrième année et pria qu'aucun accident majeur ne survienne. Le destin eut la bonté de lui accorder cela.

Quand la classe fut terminée, Harry était assis là quelques instants pour souffler avant l'arrivée des étudiants de deuxième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Cette fois-ci, le cours ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Trois catastrophes mirent en danger la vie des étudiants. Deux d'entre elles furent neutralisées avec l'ajout d'un ingrédient se trouvant sur la table. Pour la troisième, l'erreur commise par le garçon de Serpentard, il était incapable de trouver l'ingrédient nécessaire pour arrêter la réaction. Il déclara à la classe qu'il était trop tard pour neutraliser le problème et que s'ils ne quittaient pas la pièce dans les deux secondes, ils auraient un mois de détention avec Rusard.

Harry libéra les élèves après d'avoir vérifié qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était blessé. Le jeune homme entra avec précaution dans la salle de classe et soupira quand il aperçu la pagaille. Il sorti sa baguette et commença à réparer les meubles brisés et les flacons. Heureusement, la réserve d'ingrédients et la zone de travail de Severus ne furent pas atteint par l'explosion. En cherchant la meilleure façon pour enlever le reste de potion au plafond et sur les murs, Dobby arriva. L'elfe regarda autour de lui avec de grands yeux et tourna son attention vers Harry. Il regarda de nouveau la pièce et d'un claquement de doigts remis en ordre la salle de classe.

« Dobby a fait ce que Maître Harry a demandé. Dobby n'a pu trouver le balai de Maître Harry. »

« Merde. Merci Dobby d'avoir rassembler mes affaires. Pourrais-tu chercher avec Winky mon balai dans le château ? Mon parrain me l'a donné et je ne veux pas le perdre. »

« Dobby et Winky vont chercher dans l'école pour Maître Harry mais d'abord Dobby va nettoyer la potion dans la classe du professeur Snape. Pas de magie pour nettoyer la potion donc mettre Harry va aller déjeuner pendant que Dobby nettoie. » Dobby fit un mouvement avec ses mains.

Harry rit, impuissant, quand l'elfe de maison commença à le pousser en dehors de la pièce. Le jeune homme attrapa un bocal sur une étagère à proximité et le tendit à Dobby. « Prend un échantillon de la potion, s'il te plaît. Je dois le montrer au professeur Snape pour qu'il m'explique comment je peux empêcher cela de se reproduire plus tard cette semaine. »

« Dobby va le faire, Maître Harry. Dobby va mettre le bocal sur le bureau dans les quartiers du professeur Snape. Maintenant, Maître Harry va déjeuner. » Avec une autre poussée, Dobby réussi à jeter Harry hors de la salle de classe et le jeune homme avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

Après avoir maîtrisé son hilarité, Harry posa un masque impassible sur son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le rez de chaussée. Il alla vers une classe vide ou se trouvait Touffu quand il commença à ressentir une douleur sourde au niveau du front. Après quelques instants, il commença à ressentir les effets du sortilège Doloris. Il changea de direction instantanément, il alla directement dans la classe de métamorphose où Severus devait se trouver. Quand il approcha de la salle de classe, il pu entendre les hurlements d'agonie de l'homme.

Harry enfonça la porte et se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall. Elle, Ron et Hermione tentaient de retenir Severus. Harry couru la distance restante et le professeur de Métamorphose leva les yeux sur lui quand il s'approcha du groupe. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher le léger tremblement de son corps et ignora la douleur de la marque sur son bras.

« Severus, emmenez Potter à l'infirmerie. Il convulse si nous utilisons la magie. »

Harry hocha la tête et prit le corps sur le sol. Il resserra son emprise sur le corps, se retourna et courut vers la porte. Dés qu'il quitta la salle de classe, il sprinta vers l'infirmerie.

Severus regarda Harry quitté ses quartiers et nota avec satisfaction que le jeune sorcier avait maîtrisé sa marche. Alors qu'il attendait la première heure de cours de la journée, il décida de vérifier les devoirs pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous fait. Il savait qu'Harry avait cours de charme en première heure ce matin et l'homme n'avait pas hâte d'avoir cette classe aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais été bon et la seule raison pour laquelle il avait réussi ce cours était grâce à Lily Evans. Une fois qu'il ait accepté son aide en échange d'un tutorat en potions ou il excellait plutôt bien. James avait toujours été arrogant et têtu, mais Lily était encore plus tenace. Elle n'avait pas abandonné le tutorat en dépit du fait de ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait insisté pour continuer les séances avec elle et elle s'était avéré être sa seule et unique véritable amie. Sa relation forcée avec son fils montrait qu'il préférait la personnalité de la mère au lieu du père. Harry avait le même entêtement qu'elle.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent en attendant que la classe de Flitwich commence. Il essaya de ne pas penser à son réveil enroulé autour d'Harry, mais son esprit refusa. Le fait de s'être réveillé dans cette position était bien, trop bien même, et il se reprocha de penser de cette façon sur son élève. Il savait qu'Albus ne serait pas contre ce scénario si jamais ça devait arriver mais Severus pensait que ça ne serait pas ne bonne idée de s'attacher ainsi à quelqu'un. Il savait très bien que quand il retournera dans son corps, Harry ferait son petit bonhomme de chemin et que lui continuerait d'être amer. Autant il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureux du jeune sorcier. Après tout ce qu'il avait lui-même mis en place, la chute serait très importante. Valait mieux être seul et de ne pas permettre une amitié de fleurir.

Le maître des potions pensa sur les choses que lui et Harry avaient discuté la veille. C'était très troublant de savoir comment il avait eu tort à propos de la vie du jeune homme et combien ils avaient des choses en commun. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas trouver sur l'un de ses étudiants mais il était réaliste pour savoir qu'il y avait beaucoup d'élèves en particulier dans sa maison qui partageaient la même histoire d'abus de leurs tuteurs. Voir les cicatrices sur le corps d'Harry fut un tel choc, mais de l'entendre parler de sa famille, du traitement et du comportement de ceux-ci envers le jeune homme porta un coup aux croyances de Severus.

Le maître des Potions s'enfonça dans ses pensées et ne voyait pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur fantôme sur son bras le fit revenir à lui. Il se concentra sur la douleur en essayant de déterminer si Harry était convoqué ou si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'une humeur massacrante. Une fois concentré, il constata que la douleur signifiait qu'Harry se tenait à côté d'un Mangemort, il en était sûr. La peur couru dans la colonne vertébrale car il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un étudiant ou d'un membre à part entière des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus regarda l'horloge, réunis ses livres dont il aurait besoin pour la journée et se rendit dans la salle de classe.

En marchant, il repassa mentalement la liste des Mangemorts qu'il connaissait. Ses facultés d'observation lui avait permis d'identifier tous les Mangemorts qui avaient refait surface après la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, trois ans plus tôt, mais il était difficile d'identifier les nouveaux initiés. Il passa quelques minutes à trier ses souvenirs au sujet de ses élèves des classes antérieurs pour faire correspondre leurs voix lors des réunions.

Severus arriva à la salle de classe de Charmes longtemps avant tout le monde. Il était content qu'Harry lui dise où le trio s'asseyait pendant les cours. La douleur fantôme stoppa finalement et l'homme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut englouti dans une étreinte enthousiaste et il lui fallu tout son self-control pour ne pas flancher et crier sur cette personne. Quand il fut libéré, il vit les visages souriants des amis d'Harry.

« Harry, je suis contente de te revoir. Où étais-tu ? » Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas. Ils m'ont emmené et les personnes avec qui Dumbledore m'a laissé je ne les connaissais pas. »

« Ils doivent être membres de l'Ordre, ceux que nous n'avons jamais rencontré. » Dit Ron avec ce qui semblait être une expression de calcul. « A quoi ils ressemblaient, Harry ? »

« Je pense qu'ils portaient un sort, Ron. » Severus sentit une sonnette d'alarme traverser son corps.

« C'est dommage. As-tu appris quelque chose de nouveau avec eux ? » Fit la voix de Ron empressé.

« Non, ils m'ont aidé pour mon retard dans mes cours et à rédiger mon discours pour la Conférence de Défense. »

« Nous sommes heureux que tu sois de retour, Harry. La personne qui te remplaçait à fait un travail horrible. » Fit remarquer Hermione d'un sourire et elle se glissa sur le siège entre lui et Ron. Son commentaire refroidit Severus. Sauf quelques erreurs mineures, il pensait faire un travail décent à être Harry.

Severus fut épargné de continuer la conversation avec Ron et Hermione à l'entrée de Filius dans la classe. L'homme accorda beaucoup d'attention au cours, probablement plus ce qu'Harry aurait fait, en prenant de grandes quantités de notes. Filius enseigna un charme que Severus ne maîtrisait pas même avec l'aide de Lily. Quand il arriva à la partie pratique, l'homme fut frappé par la sensation familière de frustration alors qu'il tentait de réussir le charme encore et encore sans aucun résultat. Il remarqua qu'Hermione réussi le charme à son deuxième essai et Ron le maîtrisa quelques instants plus tard avec l'aide d'Hermione. Une fois qu'elle vit Ron réussir parfaitement, elle tourna son attention vers Severus et écouta attentivement sa prononciation et regarda ses mouvements de baguette. Sans un mot, elle corrigea ses mouvements de baguette et regarda avec un petit sourire rempli de fierté sa nouvelle tentative réussir. Severus donna à Hermione un petit sourire reconnaissant et continua à pratiquer le charme jusqu'à e que Flitwich les arrête et leur donne leurs devoirs avant de les libérer.

La prochaine classe de Severus se passa sans aucun problème et son dernier cours avant le déjeuner était Métamorphose. C'était l'une des leçons les plus agréables avec Minerva. Ce cours était l'un des préférés de l'homme quand il était étudiant. Le cours se passa sans problème jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur vive pénètre son front, l'envoyant tournoyer dans l'agonie. Sa vision embuée, il se retrouva sur le plancher étant incapable de faire quelque chose pour se rattraper.

_Sa vision s'obscurcit, il remarqua ensuite qu'il voyait à travers les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait quatre personnes masquées devant lui et deux de chaque côté de son trône. Pettigrew était recroquevillé sur le côté gauche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lestrange se tenait fièrement sur sa droite. Au fond de la salle, une cinquième personne attendait patiemment qu'on le fasse venir. Severus tourna son attention vers les quatre à l'avant et écouta attentivement ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait à dire. _

_« Avez-vous obtenu les ingrédients que je vous avais demandé ? » Le seigneur des Ténèbres siffla aux quatre Mangemorts maintenant recroquevillé._

_« Nnn... Non, Maître, » celui à l'extrême droite bégaya, ses yeux fixèrent le sol devant lui._

_« Ce n'est pas une réponse que je souhaitais entendre. Crucio ! »_

_La douleur de cette malédiction passa aussi sur Severus et il était vaguement conscient de son corps hurlant à l'agonie, mais il n'avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva le sort et tourna son attention sur le suivant. Là encore, il reçu une réponse défavorable et appliqua le sort de torture. Le processus se répéta deux fois de plus et Severus se demanda comment Harry pouvait encore tenir après cela. Il se souvenait de quelques occasions où le jeune sorcier était assis dans le bureau du directeur quand il rentrait d'une réunion. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi le jeune homme prenait une potion contre les effets du Doloris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta en maudissant les hommes qui sanglotaient sur le sol devant lui et les libéra._

_Severus regarda et écouta attentivement Voldemort qui fit venir à lui le Mangemort debout à l'arrière de la salle. L'homme, Severus était sûr de ce fait, avança rapidement, se mit à genoux sur le sol, rampa vers le trône et baisa l'ourlet de la robe du Maître._

_« As-tu obtenu une copie du dossier ? » Demanda Voldemort._

_« Oui, mon seigneur. » L'homme s'inclina et tendit le dossier rempli de plusieurs papiers._

_« Excellent travail. As-tu trouvé quoi que ce soit d'autres à Poudlard ? »_

_« Oui, il semble que Potter ait été emmené dans un lieu sûr et été remplacé par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. »_

_« Est-ce vrai ? Quoi d'autres ? »_

_« Potter a été retiré de la tour de Gryffondor et a déménagé dans les quartiers de Snape dans les donjons. » L'esprit de Severus se figea quelques instants de peur quand il réalisa que Weasley ou Granger avait trahi le survivant._

_Severus voyait à travers les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand ce dernier ouvrit le dossier. Une terreur sans nom le parcouru lorsqu'il vit les documents. Il était condamné, il le savait. Il devait avertir Harry ! Voldemort ferma le dossier après d'avoir feuilleté les documents s'y trouvant._

_« Donc, il était contre moi depuis tout ce temps, il le paiera de sa vie. Donne l'ordre au jeune Weasley d'éliminer Dumbledore et Snape par tous les moyens nécessaires. Il est temps pour lui de prouver son allégeance pour le temps que j'ai passé à le former. Qu'il capture et ramène Potter ici. Il est temps pour moi de réaliser la prophétie. »_

_«Oui, Mon Seigneur. »_

Le brouillard rempli de nouveau la vision du Maître des Potions, il entendit des voix paniquées autour de lui. La douleur ravageait son corps quand la porte claqua. Un lourd silence pesait dans la salle de classe et des pas précipités se dirigèrent dans sa direction. Il sentit des bras l'envelopper et il tomba dans l'obscurité.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta inconscient, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était à l'infirmerie. Une forme sombre vêtue de noir se tenait à côté de son lit. Il chercha les lunettes d'Harry et la personne à côté de lui posa une main sur son épaule, et lui plaça les lunettes sur son visage. Sa vision s'éclaircit pour montrer son corps occupé par Harry.

« Qui était à côté de toi ce matin quand la marque s'est activé ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

« Ron, » Dit doucement Harry, mais son ton en disait long.

« Merde. Il va recevoir l'ordre de me tuer, moi et Albus et de te capturer. »

« Nous allons devoir retourner dans les donjons avant qu'il ne reçoive ses ordres. Ron ne les connaît pas et ça sera plus facile pour nous défendre là-bas. »

« Oui, c'est ce que nous allons faire. Vos cours sont annulés pour le reste de la journée. » Harry et Severus sursautèrent quand Albus se joignit à la conversation. « Vous deux, ne vous séparez pas de toute la semaine. Tous vos repas seront pris dans vos quartiers, Winky et Dobby prendront soin de vous. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête pour donner leur accord au directeur. Severus nota qu'Harry s'était positionné de façon pour qu'il ait une bonne vue sur les portes de l'infirmerie. Le maître des Potions félicita mentalement le garçon. Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry se raidit et prit la baguette dans sa manche. Une respiration plus tard, il se détendit quand il vit Minerva entrer dans l'infirmerie. La sorcière s'affairait auprès de Severus, la préoccupation écrite sur son visage.

« Harry, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Minerva anxieusement.

« J'ai connu mieux, professeur McGonagall. » Severus regarda Harry reculer. Il se demandait quand les amis d'Harry arriveraient et décida de le demander. « Où sont Ron et Hermione ? »

« Ils attendent dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient autorisés à vous rendre visite. »

« Ce ne sera pas possible, Minerva. M. Weasley a été marqué par Voldemort. Il doit être enfermé immédiatement. » Informa Albus à sa directrice adjointe.

Minvera fut choquée par la révélation mais rapidement elle se secoua et se retourna vers Albus. Severus vit le directeur se diriger vers Harry et le poussa avec force quand il entendit une voix crier la malédiction de mort. Le faisceau vert passa entre les hommes et Harry commença déjà à riposter. Ron Weasley se déplaça et les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent. Le maître des Potions regarda avec fierté grandissante Harry bloqué les sorts avec facilité. L'alarme du château hurla de toute ses forces et ils entendirent plusieurs détonations sur la porte de l'infirmerie. Weasley avait du utiliser un sort puissant pour la garder fermée.

À droite de Severus, Minerva montait la garde. Albus tomba au sol quand Harry le poussa hors de la trajectoire d'un sort. L'attitude du jeune homme montrait qu'il protégeait aussi Severus quand se dernier chercha la baguette d'Harry. Weasley tira de nouveau le sort de mort qu'Harry esquiva facilement. Après que le survivant ait envoyé plusieurs autres sorts, le Maître des Potions réalisa que le rouquin avait un charme qui le protégeait contre les malédictions. Severus regarda sa baguette prête à être utilisé, en espérant un bon angle de tir sur Weasley. Harry esquiva sur la gauche quand il reçu un autre sort. Mais il était impossible pour le maître des Potions de lancer quoi que ce soit, c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre les cris des combattants. Il regarda attentivement Minerva et vit ses lèvres bouger. Elle chantait un sort puissant pour le protéger et le respect pour la sorcière augmenta de plusieurs crans quand il reconnu le charme qu'elle utilisait. Le bouclier qu'elle utilisait n'était pas un charme dans le sens strict du terme mais une manifestation physique de sa magie. Elle tissait son essence même dans ce mur de protection, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Severus ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait.

Le maître des Potions retourna son attention vers les combattants et regarda Harry esquiver une fois encore l'avada envoyé par Weasley. Le rouquin parla à Harry et Severus vit le garçon se raidir de colère. Alors qu'il regardait le duel, il remarqua Minerva froncer les sourcils en remarquant le geste de son élève. Elle changea de position pour qu'elle puisse regarder Severus ainsi que les combattants tout en maintenant le bouclier en place. Le maître des Potions continua à fixer Harry qui canalisait sa colère en envoyant des sorts de plus en plus fort sur le jeune Weasley.

Sevrus ne pouvait rien faire mais voyait que la bataille s'intensifiait. Weasley avait déjà tenté de lancer des sorts dans sa direction et celle d'Albus et de Minerva mais il abandonna en raison du bouclier du professeur de Métamorphose. Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à jeter des malédictions de plus en plus noirs et sombres les unes que les autres et l'homme reconnu, par la couleur des faisceaux de lumière à partir de leur baguette, plusieurs sorts meurtriers lancé par le jeune Weasley. Un sort passa non loin d'Harry et le coeur de Severus failli sortir de sa poitrine et il se demanda une fraction de seconde, quelle était la raison de cette réaction. Impitoyablement, il mit cette pensée de côté pour plus tard et commença à sortir de son lit pour aider Harry. Une main ferme attrapa son épaule et l'empêcha de se déplacer. Il leva les yeux pour voir Albus à ses côtés. Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête et se retourna vers la bataille. Avant, qu'il ne soit complètement détourné, le maître des Potions pu voir une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Albus, je ne peux pas garder le bouclier plus longtemps. » Severus vit Minerva tremblant sous l'effort pour maintenir la barrière en place.

« Laissez Minerva, je doute que Weasley remarque qu'elle est enlevée. Il est assez occupé à essayer de garder la tête sur les épaules. » Répondit Albus à la femme épuisée.

Le maître des Potions regarda Minerva tirer la magie en elle et le bruit du combat rugit dans ses oreilles. Harry jeta un sort noir de haut niveau à son ancien ami et les yeux de l'homme se creusa de surprise. Il n'avait pas enseigné ce sort au gamin. Le jeune homme devait avoir effectivement lu le livre qu'il lui avait donné à la grande surprise de Severus. Ce dernier garda une prise ferme sur sa baguette, prêt à aider à défendre les spectateurs contre des sorts perdus.

« Tu vas payer pour ta trahison, Snape. » Siffla Weasley à Harry qui esquiva un nouveau sort.

« Tu es le seul traître dans cette salle, Ron. Que penses-tu faire ? » Harry grogna de nouveau, déroutant Minerva avec ces paroles.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Snape. Tu as trahi notre seigneur et il est temps de payer pour ça. Je vais enfin obtenir la reconnaissance que je mérite. »

« Tu vas être méprisé, Ron. Tu crois les promesses d'un fou qui te jette une fois que tu n'es plus utile ? »

Les sorts volèrent sauvagement entre les anciens amis et Severus pouvait dire que les mots d'Harry avait touché leur cible. Que ce soit les mots eux-mêmes ou tout simplement la confusion causée par les familiarités d'Harry mais la confiance de Weasley ne faiblissait pas car ils continuèrent à se battre.

« Je gagne plus de ce que je perd, Snape. Je ne vais pas vivre dans la misère et avoir des biens de seconde main. »

« Tu ne vas rien gagner, Ron. L'argent n'est pas la réponse à tout. Tu as une famille qui prend soin de toi. Qui t'a toujours aidé et te laissait faire ta vie tant que tu étais heureux. Pourquoi voudrais-tu jeter cette valeur inestimable ?

« Valeur inestimable ? Ils attendent que je sois comme tout le monde et ne m'ont jamais vu comme un individu. Je n'ai jamais pu me démarquer avec le reste d'entre eux. »

« Alors, tu préfères les tuer à la place ? Tu n'es d'aucune valeur pour Voldemort. Tu es juste un moyen pour atteindre ses objectifs. »

« Il ne m'aurait pas recruté si je n'avais pas de valeur et il a la capacité de me donner le pouvoir dont j'ai envie. »

« Tu n'es rien pour lui, c'est seulement ta proximité avec le garçon qui a survécu. C'est tout. Une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut, tu seras envoyé dans les oubliettes. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Si et tu le sais. S'il voulait quelqu'un de valeur il aurait recruté Percy, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. Il est proche du Ministre de la Magie. »

Severus remarqua que les sorts de Weasley étaient beaucoup moins puissants et précis.

« Arrête tant qu'il est encore temps, Ron. » Cria Harry brusquement à l'assistant en face de lui.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois mort, Snape. Tu n'auras pas le courage de me tuer. Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas. »

« Mauvaise réponse, Weasley. » Grogna Harry, un masque de rage sur son visage. Harry feinta vers la gauche et quand le rouquin se déplaça dans l'autre sens, Harry frappa. « Avada Kevadra ! »

Le faisceau vert frappa Weasley dans la poitrine et il tomba au sol. Severus était assis là stupéfait et incapable de bouger. Il ne s'attendait pas qu'Harry tue l'autre garçon. Quel que soit l'information que le rouquin avait donné, cela avait bouleversé le jeune homme. Bien qu'Harry ait réussi à garder un masque impassible, l'homme pouvait voir par sa posture qu'il était livide et dans une grande douleur émotionnelle.

« Severus, comment osez-vous ! C'était un étudiant ! » La voix indignée de Minerva retentit dans l'infirmerie.

« Minerva, ce n'était plus un étudiant. » Parla Albus tranquillement dans la salle remplie de tension.

Harry marcha lentement vers le corps au sol. Severus regarda le coeur rempli de douleur alors qu'Harry se pencha pour fermer les yeux de son ami et ramassa la baguette qu'il tendit à Albus une fois revenu vers le lit d'hôpital ou se trouvait le maître des Potions.

« Harry, mon garçon, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Albus au jeune sorcier.

« Du mieux que je puisse l'être, Monsieur le Directeur. » Harry parla si bas que Severus dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner dans les donjons. »

« Certainement, mon garçon. Je descendrai dans un instant pour te parler. » Harry partit en faisant un signe de tête à Severus.

« Albus, que se passe-t-il ? » Interrogea Minerva de frustration après avoir entendu le dernier échange. « Pourquoi appelez-vous Severus, Harry ? Pourquoi a-t-il tué Mr. Weasely au lieu de le stupéfixier ?

« J'ai échangé les corps d'Harry et de Severus dans le but de se faire comprendre l'un l'autre. Quant à Mr. Weasley... »

« Ronald Weasley a cessé d'exister au moment où il a laissé Voldemort le marquer. Je préfère que le reste de la famille me déteste pour toujours que de voir l'un deux tué ou que Ginny soit transformée en putain pour Voldemort. » Harry fit irruption en claquant la porte de l'infirmerie. « Il veut mieux qu'il soit mort, que de devoir dire à sa famille combien il aimait torturer des innocents. » Le seul bruit qu'on entendit dans la pièce après sa sortie était le grincement des charnières de la porte qui se refermait doucement.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, retourne dans les cachots. Je vais m'occuper des choses ici. » Dit Albus dans le silence de la pièce. L'ordre silencieux de veiller sur Harry était fort et clair.

Severus sauta du lit et se changea rapidement. Il lui fallu passer par plusieurs passages secrets afin d'intercepter Harry sur le chemin des donjons. Il rattrapa finalement le jeune sorcier en haut de l'escalier des donjons. Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence et une fois à l'intérieur des appartements, le maître des Potions vit sa baguette tomber sur le sol des doigts du jeune homme. Harry se tenait silencieusement au milieu du salon, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme commença à trembler. Severus se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Harry, va prendre une douche et va te coucher. Je vais venir vérifier tes blessures après, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête et fit son chemin vers la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il entendit la douche, Severus s'effondra sur une chaise et se demandait comment le jeune sorcier allait faire face à cela. L'homme ne savait pas comment il allait gérer ce désordre. Sans compter sa confusion en ce qui concernait ses propres sentiments envers le garçon était assez pour le rendre fou. Il se figea sur place quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'admettre. Il aimait le garçon. Il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter plus de problèmes qu'il n'avait déjà, mais le fait d'être tombé amoureux était-il une bonne chose ou pas ? Tout en chassant ses pensées, il prit conscience du silence de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry devait avoir fini sa douche. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher pour vérifier que le jeune sorcier se porte bien. Il le retrouva dans le lit en position foetale, le regard vide fixant le mur. Severus poussa un soupir et alla vers le lit, dans l'intention de forcer le jeune homme à lui parler.

« Harry, parle moi. » Dit doucement Severus alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit à côté du survivant.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » Répondit Harry d'une voix éteinte.

« Si. Tu ne peux pas garder ses sentiments pour toi. Cela va te détruire. »

« Pourquoi s'embêter. Je suis destiné à être seul. Tout le monde dont je me soucie va finir par mourir à cause de moi. »

« Tu ne seras jamais seul, Harry. »

« Si, je serai toujours seul. Une fois que tout le monde saura que j'ai tué mon meilleur ami, plus personne ne voudra être près de moi. »

« S'ils ne comprennent pas que tu as fait ça pour te protéger alors ils ne méritent pas d'être près de toi. » Réfuta doucement l'homme.

« Tout le monde ne pourra voir autre chose qu'un monstre, un autre Voldemort. » Cria Harry dans la pièce silencieuse quand Severus attrapa son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« As-tu aimé de tuer Weasley ? » Un mouvement de tête lui signifia que non. « Le regrettes-tu ? » Un autre hochement de tête répondit à Severus. « Tu as versé des larmes sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » murmura Harry d'une voix tremblante.

« Alors tu n'es pas un monstre. Le jour où tu ne ressentiras plus ces sentiments sera le jour où tu en seras vraiment un. » Severus regarda Harry digéré ses paroles. Il vit que le jeune sorcier avait des difficultés à le croire.

« Cela ne va pas empêcher le fait que je vais être seul. Les gens veulent me voir tacher mes mains du sang de Voldemort. »

« Et alors ? Ce sont des imbéciles s'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont perdre à te renier. » Severus hésita un instant avant de plonger vers l'avant.

Il pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, et celui-ci se raidit de surprise. L'homme continua à glisser ses lèvres sur celles du survivant et bientôt il sentit le jeune brun se détendre et commença maladroitement à rendre le baiser. Severus vit du coin de ses iris les yeux d'ébènes ouvert de surprise. Il caressa lentement les lèvres avec sa langue et grignota la lèvre inférieure d'Harry jusqu'à ce que sa bouche s'ouvre pour lui permettre d'entrée. Severus sentit un feu parcourir ses veines ainsi qu'un choc électrique quand il approfondit le baiser. Son coeur battait beaucoup plus vite quand sa main descendit le dos d'Harry et le jeune homme gémit dans sa bouche. Ils poursuivirent leur exploration jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir et les força à se séparer. Severus pressa son front contre celui du jeune homme alors qu'ils haletaient.

Le maître des Potions vit l'émerveillement dans les yeux de l'autre et tira son corps plus près de lui. Il se sentait bizarre d'avoir son propre corps recroquevillé à côté de lui mais il pensa que cette situation suffirait à distraire Harry de tous ses problèmes.

« Je me sens comme une espèce de pervers étendu ici à me séduire. » Severus murmura à l'oreille du jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

Harry le regarda incrédule pendant quelques instants avant de rire. Son rire tenait plus de l'hystérie mais ce fut suffisant pour briser la haine que le survivant se portait. L'homme regarda Harry se calmer et bâiller. Le stress de la journée les avait laissé tous les deux épuisés.

« Dors, Harry. Si nous nous reposons, peut-être que le directeur nous laissera tranquille pour l'instant. »

Une fois qu'il prit l'autre sorcier dans ses bras et avec un sort rapide, il convoqua des couvertures de sorte qu'il ne soit pas obligé de se déplacer. Avant que le maître des Potions ne l'ait recouvert, Harry dormait profondément. Une fois que Severus ce soit installé convenablement, il suivi le jeune homme rapidement. Aucun des deux ne virent les yeux bleus pétillants qui les regardaient sur le pas de la porte. Albus tamisa les lumières d'un geste de la main et laissa les deux hommes dans leur sommeil.

HpHpHpHp

18 pages word, j'en ai mal aux doigts ;)

Voici la suite que vous attendiez tous, j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos commentaires !

À la prochaine ^_^

PS. Il reste sûrement des fautes mais mes yeux ont rendu l'âme...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

« Tu sais, je pourrais très bien m'habituer à ça, » Murmura Severus à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Hum, hum... » fut la réponse ensommeillée du jeune homme.

Essayant de réveiller le survivant entièrement, le Maître des Potions continua : « Cependant, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de sortir du lit. »

Harry grogna et roula, essayant d'échapper à la main qui le secouait pour le réveiller.

« Allons, Harry, il est vraiment temps de te lever. »

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il réalisa où il était, avec qui il était et ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait tué Ron. Ron, son meilleur ami, avait disparu. Harry essaya de convaincre son coeur que c'était Voldemort qui était responsable de sa mort, pas lui. C'était la faute de Voldemort, et maintenant, il avait une autre raison de mettre fin à la vie de se bâtard une fois pour toute.

Il gémit quand il essaya de se lever. Son corps complètement rigide quand il se souvint qu'il l'avait été toute la semaine passée. Il allait encore avoir besoin de temps et de potions pour récupérer après un tel combat. Lentement, il commença à bouger chaque membre individuellement, il entendit un craquement provenir de son dos.

« Ah, c'est mieux. Cela ne veut pas dire que je me lève, hein. Connaissant les peintures dans ce château, toute l'école saura ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Ron. Je devrai esquiver tous les sorts sur le chemin vers la grande salle. »

Un resserrement rassurant sur son épaule de la part de Severus lui fit se sentir mieux.

Un bruit dans le salon attira leur attention. Severus leva sa baguette mais la baissa quand Albus annonça que c'était lui. Les deux hommes s'habillèrent rapidement et sortir de la chambre pour parler au directeur.

« Severus, Harry, je crains que quelqu'un ait laissé échapper des informations compromettantes. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, la plupart des élèves savent que le professeur Snape s'est battu avec Ron Weasley dans l'infirmerie. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'il a été tué, ce qui devrait nous donner un peu de temps. »

« Du temps pour quoi, Albus ? » Interrogea Snape dans le corps d'Harry.

« Il est temps de mettre le corps de Monsieur Weasley ailleurs. Ensuite, je vais faire venir un membre de l'Ordre qui le trouvera. Cela sera assez compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry et Severus se regardèrent, bien sûr que ce plan de marcherait pas. Il était trop compliqué, et Albus était illusoire de suggérer que tout se passerait bien. En ce qui concernait Harry, le jeune homme était préoccupé, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ron avait... Ron avait fait des choses horribles, et le survivant ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt. Son autre regret était qu'il n'était pas dans son corps à ce moment là. Maintenant, Severus allait être en danger alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

« Hé bien, Messieurs, je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Cependant, je vous suggère de rester ici jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire. C'est peut-être un peu trop dangereux pour vous d'être dehors. »

En un éclair, Albus disparu, laissant les deux hommes debout dans le salon. Lentement, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé. Severus remarqua la tension et le visage sombre sur son corps, et saisit la main du jeune homme.

« Même si je ne suis pas très optimiste, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ne te tracasse pas. »

« Mais... Je... Je pense que je suis affamé. » Murmura Harry.

« D'accord, je vais appeler un elfe. »

Après un petit déjeuner, ils s'installèrent sur des chaises pour lire. Harry, dans le corps de Snape, ce qui était assez bizarre, lisait un magazine de Quidditch. Severus, dans le corps d'Harry avait l'air tout aussi étrange alors qu'il lisait un livre sur les Potions. Severus leva les yeux brusquement quand il entendit un soupire provenir du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? » Demanda le survivant.

Alors que le jeune homme allait de nouveau répliquer, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et laissa sortir un morceau de parchemin qui alla directement entre les mains du Maître des Potions. Harry regarda l'autre homme et vit son propre visage se renfrogner et pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Laisse-moi voir ! » Ordonna Harry. Se levant de sa chaise, Severus jeta le parchemin sur les genoux du jeune homme et parti dans la chambre. À contrecoeur, Harry retourna la lettre et la lit.

_Severus, Harry, j'ai quelques nouvelles assez inquiétantes. Comme prévu, le corps de Ronald Weasley a été découvert. Cependant, Kingsley n'a pas pu se rendre à Poudlard et quelqu'un d'autre à reçu l'ordre de venir. Je pensais que Kingsley serait en mesure de faire avancer les choses rapidement mais l'autre Auror va être un problème. Apparemment, ce dernier est très loyal envers le ministère et quand Kingsley a recommandé que l'affaire soit classée en raison que la personne décédée est un Mangemort, l'Auror à refusé. Il a l'intention de mener une enquête approfondie. Cette Auror m'a envoyé un mot pour me prévenir qu'il arrivera d'ici peu et qu'il allait interroger les élèves et les enseignants. Je crains qu'il ne sera pas long avant qu'il ne se présente ici. Albus._

« Fils de... »

Quelques heures plus tard, Albus envoya une autre note. Celle-ci indiqua que l'Auror avait demander d'interroger Harry Potter. Severus arpentait la chambre.

« J'ai une idée, tu viens avec moi à l'interrogatoire. » Severus avec cessé le rythme et se tenait en face du jeune homme.

« Heu, ouais. Tu as raison. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, » Répondit Seveurs sèchement. La rage qu'il ressentait était bizarre sur le visage d'Harry.

« Nous devons travailler ensemble pour cela. Mais la chose la plus importante est de faire comprendre mon devoir de défendre tout le monde. » Harry avait gardé la même voix, mais à l'intérieur son estomac était noué. Il pouvait sentir la confrontation à venir.

Albus avait installé l'Auror chargé de l'enquête dans la salle des professeurs, l'endroit où se dirigeait Severus et Harry.

Harry essayait de son mieux pour vider son esprit et de garder un visage vierge de toutes émotions. C'était une bonne chose car quand il ouvrit la porte, non seulement l'Auror était là, mais trois autres Aurors également. L'un au milieu, un petit homme qui pouvait rivaliser avec Percy dans la catégorie pompeux se leva.

« Il s'agit d'une réunion privée. C'est entre nous et M. Potter. Veuillez nous laisser, professeur Snape. »

« A bien y penser, » ajouta-t-il, souriant à Harry. « Snape, vous pouvez rester. Messieurs ? »

A son signal, les trois Aurors escortèrent Harry dans le corps de Snape sur une chaise dans le coin.

Severus sauta devant Harry. « Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit nécessaire. Professeur Snape peut s'asseoir à la table avec nous. »

Le visage de l'Auror se tordit de dégoût. « Il.. » crachant vers Snape, « ne s'assoira pas à la même table que nous. »

Harry acquiesça et fit un geste de la tête vers la table pour Severus, alors que lui-même alla vers les trois Aurors qui avaient sorti leur baguette. Ces derniers poussèrent le jeune homme sur la chaise et se placèrent de chaque côté.

« Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît, prenez un siège. »

Severus regarda Harry s'asseoir sur la chaise.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous ai appelé ici pour discuter des événements qui ont eu lieu ici concernant votre meilleur ami Ron... »

« Non ».

« Non quoi, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami. »

« Il ne l'est pas ? Sa famille et vos amis semblent le penser. Veuillez expliquer. »

« Il a cessé d'être mon ami le jour où il a prit la Marque des Ténèbres. »

L'auror se frotta presque les mains avant de reprendre. « Donc, vous le saviez ? Vous saviez que Ronald Weasley était un Mangemort ? »

« Je l'ai découvert la nuit dernière quand il a essayé de me tuer. »

Cela provoqua à l'Auror un moment de pause, mais par la suite il reprit l'interrogatoire.

« Harry, pourquoi... »

« Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

L'auror était sur le point de lui lancer un sort mais jeta un regard à Snape. « Très bien alors, Monsieur Potter, pourquoi ne pas me parler des événements de la nuit dernière ? »

« Hé bien, j'étais à l'infirmerie pour obtenir des médicaments pour des maux de tête quand Ron est arrivé et a commencé à lancer des sorts à tout le monde. »

« Oui, mais comment avez-vous... Est-ce que Snape est impliqué ? »

« Le professeur Snape est celui qui m'a aidé à l'infirmerie. »

L'auror s'impatientait, et Severus pu sentir ce dernier essayer d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui. Il ferma rapidement son esprit, poussant l'autre homme avec force. L'auror souffla quand il se sentit partir en arrière.

« Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, parler du moment où Monsieur Weasley a été tué ? »

« Non »

« Vous mentez. Vous avez vu Snape le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je les ai vu se battre, mais je n'ai pas vu quand Weasley s'est fait tuer. »

Harry s'agita sur son siège, il était surveillé. Il était vraiment en colère sur la façon que Severus était traité. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation lorsque l'Auror se mit à rire.

« Alors, » Dit l'Auror, toujours en riant. « Vous avez vu Snape et Monsieur Weasley se battrent ? Hé bien, il n'y a pas d'autre explication pour la lumière verte que les autres témoins ont vu sous la porte de l'infirmerie, je crois que Snape va venir avec nous. »

L'auror se tourna vers Harry. « Seveurs Snape, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable. Vous serez emmené à la prison d'Azkaban en attendant votre jugement. Donnez-moi votre baguette, Snape. »

HpHpHpHp

Nouveau rebondissement ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ;)

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !

A la prochaine !


End file.
